13 Pasternoster Row Oneshots
by The-Fluff-Master1882
Summary: A collection of one shots about the Pasternoster Gang and centering around Vastra and Jenny's relationship. NO ANGST WHATSOEVER...well perhaps just a little it depends. Mainly unconditional fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my collection of one-shots starring Jenny and Vastra! Strax will also occasionally make an appearance, as well as the Doctor and another other characters I deem fit. All these stories will be based on prompts given to me, so if you have an idea just itching to be written, just shout it out and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Cuddly Cat like Vastra**

* * *

The front door of the house swung open, and in walked Jenny with bags of groceries in tow.

The brunette was muttering curses under her breath as she angrily removed her hat and coat. She had just found out that her favorite brand of tea has been "discontinued." Just thinking about the blasted word was enough to make her see red. How _dare_ they do this to her! God save the poor bloke responsible for this blasphemy, because Jenny was about to hunt him down and unleash the wrath of a thousand angry, tea-deprived Englishwomen upon his arse!

Still seething with rage, she then made her way into the living room to check on a certain prehistoric reptile.

It turned out that Jenny was not prepared for the sight that awaited her inside. Sitting on the couch before the fireplace was a highly distressed Vastra, who was tangled in a chaotic web of yarn that criss-crossed her entire body. The Silurian hissed profanities while trying to tear the accursed material off her body.

"Oi! Have you been snooping around in my knitting bag again?"

Vastra's head instantly snapped up and she replied sheepishly, "Yes, I was bored. And um...it would appear that I've gotten myself into quite a debacle."

"No kidding!" Exclaimed the human sarcastically, one hand on her hips. She shook her head in slight amusement at the situation. "You daft lizard...I swear to God, you act more like a little kitten than a lizard most of the time!"

The Silurian's tongue flicked out in disapproval as her eyes narrowed at her wife. "How many times must I remind you that I am nothing alike that furry mammalian ball of flesh you keep comparing me to?"

Jenny merely snorted in mock surrender, replying with, "Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that ma'am!" Waving a thoughtless hand in the air, she began to head to the kitchen with the groceries.

"Wait, Jenny! Aren't you going to come here and help me?" Vastra implored rather desperately.

The human glanced back at her wife for a brief moment. "Nope, for I have to put away these groceries and prepare tonight's dinner." With a wry smile she added, "Besides, you're a grown lizard woman aren't you? If you can get yourself into this mess, then I'm pretty sure you can get yourself out of it."

"But-But.."

It was too late. Jenny had left the room, leaving a helpless Vastra behind to fend for herself.

The Silurian sharply scolded herself for letting something as pathetic as yarn to restrict her. She is a warrior, so she must be better than this! Vastra could almost hear her sisters laughing now in their graves at her incompetence. Her eyes proceeded to search around the room for anything at all that she could use to free herself. Eventually, they landed on pair of scissors sticking out of Jenny's bag.

"Ah perfect!"

Some time later, Jenny came back into the room with tea and biscuits.

"See? I knew you could do it without my help. Perhaps you're not so daft as I thought."

Vastra simply smiled at her human and graciously accepted the cup of tea she gave her. She made room for Jenny on the couch before pecking her lightly on the lips. Once settled, Jenny then pulled out a copy of _Jane Eyre_ for their daily afternoon reading. The Silurian moved down until her head rested comfortably in Jenny's lap. As the brunette began to read, Vastra closed her eyes and listened to her wife's soothing voice.

* * *

Two hours and six chapters later, Jenny finally closed the book with a sigh and put it aside.

Her eyes fell on the plate of biscuits that held nothing but crumbs, before landing upon the sleeping Silurian in her lap. The sight of her wife's peaceful slumber brought a smile to Jenny's face, and she couldn't help herself from stroking her head crests lovingly. However, her hand stilled when she felt the Silurian staring to stir.

"Jenny?"

"Sorry, my love, I did not mean to wake you," apologized Jenny as she slowly retracted her hand away.

Vastra, however, wasn't going to have any of that. "Oh no, it's alright! I was actually enjoying that...it felt quite pleasurable even."

"Pleasurable is it?" asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "So does that mean you want me to continue?"

Vastra nodded in response as she took hold of Jenny's hand and placed it back on her own head. Jenny was more than happy to resume with caressing her wife's crests. The human's eyes widened when the Silurian suddenly released a loud, satisfied purr which sent vibrations throughout her body. Jenny's smile broadened as she chuckled in delight.

She then leaned down to Vastra's ear and crooned, "I can hear you purring loud and clear, darling. Does my scaly little kitten fancy being touched on her head?"

"Less talking and more stroking, if you please."

Jenny rolled her eyes playfully, but otherwise complied with her wife's wishes. No matter how many times Vastra denied it, she will always be her precious cold-blooded scaly kitten.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, so please remember to leave review and keep giving me prompts so that I'll feel like I'm doing something worthwhile with my life. I love writing about these two so much. See you again next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I woke up all night writing this so I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Prompt:** **Vastra and Jenny come to 2015 and are horrified by the clothes people wear and even more so when they have to wear them!**

* * *

 **Modern Day 2015**

It had been three days ago since the Doctor dropped Vastra and Jenny off at Clara's place after a mission, and forgot to take them back to their own time. So for the time being Clara was stick with babysitting them until further notice. Rather than leave the two alone, she foolishly thought that it might be easier for them to join her in shopping for clothes.

"Vastra! Just look at this...this shameful exposure!" Exclaimed a highly appalled Jenny, pointing to a display of women's undergarments.

"Yes, my dear, I agree that it is most inappropriate indeed." Vastra shook her head in disapproval before to turning to face Clara. "Honestly, Miss Clara, do you humans have no sense of proper decency in this century? How could you allow such things to be shown out in public?"

"Aye, it's downright scandalous if you ask me!"

Clara could could only stand there face palming herself; perhaps bringing along was not such a good idea after all.

Seriously, what was she thinking? Jenny and Vastra are from the Victorian era for Christ's sake! In their time, women were expected to cover up every inch of skin they possibly could. Even something something so minor as a woman wearing a skirt above her ankle was frowned upon back then. She should have known better than to expose them to 21st century clothing, which were anything _but_ modest compared to their Victorian standards.

"Scandalous, says the woman who's married to a prehistoric lizard woman that eats people," murmured Clara, being a tad annoyed.

As the two continued to gape at the shocking display of unmentionables, Clara strode ahead farther into the store. Jenny and Vastra followed after her once they had recovered.

The trio soon came across the shoes section and stopped to check it out. A pair of beautiful red high heels immediately caught Jenny's eye. She went over and picked them up, she she proceeded to closely examine them.

It wasn't long before Vastra came to join her. She cocked her head in curiosity, asking, "What do you suppose is the purpose for this type of footwear? It doesn't seem very practical."

Jenny replied without removing her focus from the shoes, "I don't know, these don't look like any shoes I've ever seen before. They don't even look like they are built to be worn on the feet." She then held up one the heels as if it were a weapon. "Reckon you could poke somebody's eye out with them, though."

She smiled wryly at the Silurian and they both shared a laugh.

They left the shoes section after a few more minutes and reached the women's clothing aisle. Jenny and Vastra were surprised to say the least, when they saw that it also included trousers.

Clara was admiring a particularly pretty mini skirt, when she heard Jenny tutting from behind.

"Oh that simply will not do, Miss Clara," observed the Victorian woman with concern, "That skirt there is much too short, you'll be showing too much skin!"

Vastra nodded in agreement with her wife as usual.

Clara spun around to face them with a grin. "Oh, Jenny, you must remember that this is not the 19th century. A lot of things has changed since then and it's just the way they are." She then took the skirt off the rack intending to purchase it. "Besides, I'm a fully grown adult who can make my own choices on what to wear."

Both Jenny and Vastra looked toward each other, but decided to drop the matter as they moved on again.

"Oi! What in the devil is that thing?!"

The cry came from Jenny whose eyes narrowed at a mannequin dressed in a skimpy bikini.

"Oh, that would be a bikini," replied Clara. "You know, it's like a bathing suit."

Jenny's jaw dropped open and she sputtered, "You mean...this...this tiny piece of triangle is what people these days wear to swim in?"

Clara bit her lip hard to prevent herself from breaking into laughter.

"Yep," was all that Clara could say. She also made a mental note to never under any circumstances, take them to the beach.

Vastra, on the other hand, was feeling turned on at the prospect of her Jenny in such an outfit. The Silurian's tongue licked the air freely while her devious eyes darted between her wife and the bikini. Jenny sense what was going through Vastra's mind and she glowered at her.

"Oi! You stop that right this instant," scolded the human with a hard smack on the arm to boot. "You dirty old lizard."

Vastra only shrugged and said,"Well it's not my fault I find your mammalian body to be quite...savory."

Meanwhile, Clara carried on with her shopping, not wanting to get involved in their lovers' quarrel.

* * *

 **1891**

Jenny and Vastra are relieved to finally be at home in their own time again. Even so, it was very unlikely that they will be able to recover from the cultural shock they witnessed while in the the future.

Now, Vastra is currently sitting along the side of their bed, as she waited for her wife to try on the gift she bought her from the future. Her superior Silurian hearing could pick out the noise made by ruffled clothing coming from inside the bathroom.

"Jenny...dear, it feels like I've been waiting forever! Are you almost done in there?"

"Patience is a great virtue, my love," rang Jenny's reply albeit slightly irritated. "Really though, you couldn't have gotten me something that's less complicated to put on?"

Vastra just sighed in resignation and went back to tasting the air again. Minutes later, the movement in the bathroom suddenly ceased. The Silurian's deafening heartbeat pounded against her ears as she looked toward the bathroom door in anticipation. She could hear the doorknob being turned before being pushed open to reveal a blushing Jenny. Vastra was left completely breathless at the sight of her wife wearing a lacy pink, form-fitting lingerie that accentuated her petite curves and breasts. It was totally worth the wait.

 _Oh my Goddess, I can just die happy right now!_

Jenny, growing more confident upon seeing her wife practically drooling, smirked and asked, "Well? How does it look and be honest."

"I um...I...I think that buying that outfit has been the single best decision I've ever made in my entire life,"answered Vastra, still trying to fully absorb every detail.

That made Jenny roll her eyes as she quickly closed the distance between them, pushed Vastra down onto the bed before straddling her wife.

"Just shut up and rip this blasted thing off my body already."

* * *

 **And that wraps up another wonderful 13 Paternoster Row oneshot! I had fun writing this chapter, I really did. Vastra being a horny lizard is very important me to there's that too. Thank you all once again for reading this and please leave a review because I love reading what you have to say. So far I only have one person giving me prompts, please don't be shy to give me any ideas you might have because I'm desperate.**

 **See you guys again next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to another oneshot brought to you by me! Please excuse me if this chapter is not as good because I'm currently swamped with homework and my brain is refusing to cooperate. So I guess this will be the last chapter for now until I have time to write more. That also means I will not be taking any more prompts for the time being.**

 **Anyway, enough of my senseless babbling, go on and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Prompt** **: Jenny is shown an iPad and smartphones, etc, by Carla and the Doctor and is amazed.**

* * *

"One...two...three! You can open your eyes now, Jenny!"

Jenny's eyes flew open to see a black screen encased in a leather frame being shoved into her unready hands. She stared warily at the strange object before looking up at the Doctor and Clara, both wearing broad smiles.

"What in the world is this thing?"

The Doctor and Clara gave each other knowing looks, as they were not the least bit surprised by her question.

"Why, it's your birthday present of course," responded the Doctor with cheerfulness as if it would clear up all her confusion.

"It's actually an iPad," clarified Clara, "This kind of technology is way, way ahead of your time, but don't worry we'll be here to guide you through it. Here, let's turn it on."

She reached over to press a button, causing the screen to instantly light up. The intense brightness caught Jenny off guard at first, but it was soon replaced with awe at what she saw to be some sort of magic. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

Jenny then asked them, "For what reason would I need a fancy iPad and how do I even use it?"

"Oh, it's very simple all you need is to touch the screen to control it," explained Clara as she pointed to various icons on the screen.. "You see these icons? They are called apps and can be used for so many different things."

"Like what?"

Clara tapped on the Safari icon to open it. "Like this one, for example. This is where you can access the internet, the World Wide Web as some people call it. I'm not going to go over every single detail about domains and databases, stuff like that, because we simply don't have that much time to spare. What you only need to know is that you can information on just about anything on here by just typing in that little search box. How about you try it out for yourself?"

Jenny's gaze alternated between Clara and the iPad, her hand hovering hesitantly over the glowing screen. Her curiosity got the better of her, however, and she ended up typing "lizards" into the search box. Never having seen a keyboard before, Jenny had to resort to using the one finger method like a five year old as she poked in the letters. It was a meticulously slow process. It worked nonetheless, as a whole lists of results for "lizards" appeared within seconds before their eyes.

Jenny found herself being utterly impressed. "Well what do you know...I think this thing might come in handy whenever Vastra and I need to do research for a case." She smiled as her excitement grew. "Pray tell, what else does this iPad have?"

"There's a ton of other apps that are also useful," replied Clara as she guided her finger across the screen."Here, you have your calendar, a virtual notepad to take notes on, calculating machine for doing math and this one that..."

Jenny continued to hang on to every word as the Doctor's companion went on for hours about the iPad's endless possibilities. Best birthday present ever, she thought.

* * *

Lying in her bed, Vastra could not stop shivering and pulled the blanket up to her chin but to no avail. It seemed like winter was going to be a particularly harsh one this year. The fire she had lit in the bedroom's fireplace was quickly burning itself out and no longer useful. The Silurian felt as if the very blood within her body was frozen in her veins, as the cold night's air gradually crept into the room. Vastra groaned miserably, wishing that her wife and natural dispenser of heat, was in the bed with her.

For the past couple of weeks, Jenny had not been coming to bed until well past midnight, making the bed feel noticeably colder than usual. There was nobody to blame for that except none other than the Doctor himself, and his companion Clara. If only they hadn't given her that bloody iPad, then there wouldn't even be a problem in the first place. So thanks to them, Jenny had developed an abnormal obsession for the accursed device, never even putting it down for a second while remaining totally oblivious to everything around her. It was almost as if the iPad had possessed her mind or something.

Whatever the case may be, Vastra was determined to put an end to it once and for all.

The Silurian slowly climbed out of bed, put on her robe, and picked up a candle before starting to make her way downstairs. She followed the sound of digital game music coming from the sitting room, where she found her wife with the iPad in her lap. The only source of light in the room was the artificial glow of the iPad's screen which helped to illuminate Jenny's face, whose features were contorted in intense concentration. She muttered an incomprehensible string of curses as her fingers moved erratically over the screen. Being so engrossed in the iPad she held, Jenny didn't even notice the Silurian's presence in the room.

Curious as to what has gotten her wife so worked up, Vastra silently came up from behind Jenny and peered over her shoulder to look at the screen. Apparently, Jenny was currently engaged in a nerve-racking round of Angry Birds. She had yet to pass level fifteen.

"Oi! Damn pigs, I almost had it that time, "growled a frustrated Jenny after launching her last bird.

Before she could start on a new level, Vastra leaned over and easily snatched it out of her wife's hands. The younger woman stood up in order to confront Vastra, irritation clearly written across her face, as well as in her tone.

"Hey, what's the big idea you daft lizard! I was in the middle of something important!"

Vastra wearily shook her head and retorted with, "Really? What about this is so important that it can't wait for tomorrow morning? Just look at yourself, Jenny...you've hardly slept a wink at all since the Doctor gave you this awful contraption. So trust me when I say that I'm only doing this for your own good."

Without another word, Vastra then took the iPad and placed it safely on the highest shelf there was. When she turned around again, Jenny had wrapped her arms around her body and was staring remorsefully at the floor. The sight made Vastra's heart sank, prompting her to cautiously approach the human before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jenny...darling, please look at me." The Silurian lifted her wife's chin so that there eyes could meet. She then proceeded to speak softly, "I am doing this because I love you, Jenny. I have learned enough about the human body to know that you need sleep in order to properly function. You need to understand that I was merely worried about your health, my love. For I only want what is best for you."

"Aye, I know that now,"replied Jenny with a halfhearted smile. "I-I'm so sorry that I allowed myself to get carried away like that. Is there any way I could make it up to you, dear?"

Vastra bent down to plant a chaste kiss on Jenny's forehead. "Apology accepted. Now, you can start by coming back to bed with me. I'm afraid it hasn't been the same without my warm mammalian wife to sleep by my side."

"Gladly, my love," said Jenny as she laced their fingers together.

Thus, Vastra was no longer bothered by the cold that night as she took comfort in the heat provided by her wife's body. As for the iPad, it remained forgotten on top of the shelf.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that chapter was to your liking and I'll see you all next time whenever that will be! Please, please, please leave a review because it is my life's blood! It can be anything, words of praise, constructive criticism I don't care! Just NO flaming, as it will not be tolerated.**

 **I'll be back soon hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Finally had time to finish this massive oneshot today. I've decided to go ahead and knockout two prompts with this one chapter. Hopefully, you won't find my writing to terrible. Good luck reading!**

 **Prompt 1: Vastra and Jenny find themselves in a bind and have to rely on the Doctor(Your choice of which, companion is optional) and Strax.**

 **Prompt 2: Clara ends up staying with Vastra and Jenny and what they get up to.**

* * *

 **1942, 13 Paternoster Row**

Strax was panicking. Not just your regular case of cold feet either, but a full-blown hysterical outbreak of massive Sontaran proportions.

It had been over four hours ago since a letter had been sent to the home, stating that Jenny and Vastra had been captured by the enemy during a mission abroad for the Crown. The potato-headed butler was overcame with intense rage upon reading the letter, and his first impulse was to rampage through the house as he unleashed his wrath upon the helpless furniture and china dishes. There were even large smoking holes in the wall made by his laser gun. The reason behind Strax's anger was because after many years of fighting side-by-side with Jenny and Vastra on the mean streets of London, he had grown to love them as loyal comrades and valued their friendship deeply. Though he may had a hard time showing it, he truly did care about them more than anyone would think. For thanks to Vastra and Jenny, he has regained his honor.

They had saved his life once, and now was his chance to return the favor.

Yes, Strax was fully ready to go all the way across Europe and risk his life by storming into enemy territory to save his friends. Before he could do that, however, the usually reckless Sontaran alien had to begrudgingly resign to the fact that he would not be able to accomplish this alone. So he did the only thing he could have done under the circumstances and called upon the Doctor for help.

That was how Strax found himself aggressively pacing around the room, armed with his laser gun and body armor, while he waited for the Doctor to arrive.

He stopped upon hearing the familiar whirling sound of the TARDIS and watched as a blue police box landed down right in the middle of the room. The door then slid open, allowing for the 11th Doctor to emerge from it as well as his companion, Clara. As soon as they caught sight of Strax, both of them realized that whatever it was he sent for them, it must be highly important.

"Doctor! Boy! It's about damn time that you two show up here," greeted Strax harshly, as he was in no mood for propriety at the moment.

The Doctor then proceeded to bombard him with questions, "Strax! Why have you called me to come here? Where is Jenny and Vastra? Is something wrong, did something happened to them?"

Strax's expression was grim as he held the letter out in front of him. "Take a look at this and find out out for yourself!"

With shaky hands, the Doctor snatched the letter out of the Sontaran's grasp as his eyes eagerly roamed over its contents. By the time he was done reading, his face had turned a pale shade of white.

"Oh no...this isn't good, not good at all!"

Clara, now greatly concerned, laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and asked, "What does the letter say, Doctor? Is it really serious?"

The Doctor's answer tumbled out of his mouth in urgency, "Our dear friends, Jenny and Vastra, were engaged in a mission to gather intelligence on enemy forces, when their plane crashed just outside of Germany. They are alive, but both are currently being held in the custody of the German military. If their covers are blown then their lives are most certainly in grave danger."

"Oh my God, that's terrible!" Gasped Clara in disbelief. "So that means we are going to try and rescue them, right Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded in response. "Of course we are, they are our friends! But first, we must come up with a plan as this isn't going to be so easy." The Doctor suddenly sat down on the floor and rubbed his chin with the sonic screwdriver as he contemplated on a course of action.

"May I suggest that we launch a daring frontal attack and surprise the enemy?" Proposed a rather impatient Strax while brandishing his gun.

The Doctor shook his head and replied, "No! That would only get ourselves killed...no, we need to figure out a strategy that will help us get out of there alive."

A heavy silence set upon the room as the three of them continued to wrack their brains for a solution. They were aware that they had very limited time with which to work, for Jenny and Vastra's lives could be ended at any moment.

"Aha! I have found the answer to all our problems!" Exclaimed the Doctor, jumping immediately to his feet. He reached into his coat pocket to pull out what looked like a bracelet. "With this state-of-the-art perception device, we will be able to disguise ourselves any way we want, and nobody would be the wiser. We'll be able to slip in and out of there without a hitch. Pretty neat, don't you think?"

"Yes, that is absolutely brilliant," Agreed Clara wholeheartedly. At last, they now have a chance of success.

Strax didn't waste any time in gathering his weapons and pushing his way past them towards the TARDIS. "That's good, now we can quit diddly-dallying like a bunch of prunes and make our way to the glorious field of battle!"

Once they were all in the TARDIS, the Sontaran inspected Clara from a militaristic standpoint and asked, "Say, boy, do you have any experience in combat before?"

"Um...I used to take karate as a kid,"she replied haltingly with a shrug. "I guess I was pretty good, made it to red belt."

"That's close enough for me!"

"Alright, guys, hold on tight because we're about to take off!" Announced the Doctor from his position at the control panel. "One..two...three!"

He pushed the button and the entire room began to tremble under their very feet. The TARDIS then disappeared in a final flash of light. Operation Save Jenny and Vastra was a go!

* * *

 **Nazi German Military Base**

The German military base where Jenny and Vastra were being was a vast compound containing barracks and weapon storage units, surrounded by fences made of barbed wire. Positioned at strategic points along the perimeter, were watchtowers that overlooked the surrounding area. A road and a rail track led towards heavily guarded iron gates, which were the only means of entrance into the compound. Located at the center of it all, was a tall and formidable stone fortress that served as the command center. The Nazi swastika was flying intimidatingly from its perch at the very top at the fortress.

The Doctor, Clara, and Strax knew from the beginning that if they wanted to find their friends, they'll have the best luck by searching the command center.

Disguised as German soldiers by their perception devices, it was easy for the three of them to slip past the guards at the front gate. They then made it inside the command center, maintaining a regular pace as they wandered through the corridors of the unfamiliar building in an attempt to not look suspicious. Now that they've succeeded in infiltrating the base, all that was left to do was for them to find Jenny and Vastra so that they can get the heck out of there.

"Dumb, insignificant, puny humans! They can't even protect their own military bases from enemy espionage properly!"

The Doctor immediately turned to hush Strax. "Try to keep your voice down, Strax! It is crucial that we do not draw any attention to ourselves. We must focus on finding Jenny and Vastra."

Beside him, Clara coughed and asked, "Of course, Doctor, but...how do you suggest we go about doing that? They could be anywhere in this large building that we know nothing about."

"Good point," murmured the Doctor who crossed his arms, a pensive expression on his face. Looking ahead, he then spotted a German soldier walking towards them. "Ah, we shall ask that nice looking fellow over there! He must know something about where our friends are located."

Much to both Clara and Strax's horror, the Doctor proceeded to approach the soldier and asked him for directions. The confused soldier was able to understand the Doctor's question, because the perception device also concealed his real voice with an over exaggerated and stereotypical German accent. Clara and Strax silently watched the exchange between the two as the soldier pointed down the hall, speaking in rapid German, before finally saluting and continuing on his way.

There was a smile on the Doctor's face when he gleefully skipped back to join them. "I know where Vastra and Jenny are! According to that fellow, they are currently being held on the second floor. We can get up there using the elevator."

Clara smiled and nodded, while Strax only grunted as he was growing increasingly impatient. "Well what are we are waiting for, let us carry on with the mission at hand!"

"Right! Come on, I believe he said that the elevator is right over here."

So armed with this new information, the undercover trio resumed walking down the hall before turning on a right hand corner. The three of them then loaded onto the elevator and the Doctor pressed the button for the second floor. Once they arrived on the second floor, they promptly continued to search around for the prison cell that Vastra and Jenny are supposedly held in.

Eventually, they came across a mysterious metal door that was being guarded by two tough looking German soldiers wielding rifles.

"Guys, look over there!"Exclaimed the Doctor with excitement as he pointed in the direction of the door. "I have absolutely no doubt that Jenny and Vastra are in there right now!"

Clara pulled the Doctor behind a corner and out of sight from the guards. Keeping her voice low as possible, she then inquired, "So, Doctor, we've found out where Jenny and Vastra are located. What are we going to do about those knuckleheads back there?"

"Well, I'll tell you what we are going to do..."

The Doctor, Clara, and Strax remain huddled like that for the next few minutes as they whispered conspiratorially among themselves. They soon were able to develop a plan that they all agreed on, and decided to put it into action. Still maintaining their cover, the three of them casually approached the two guards who immediately stood to attention.

The Doctor, disguised as a German officer, spoke in his best authoritative tone, "Good evening, men, as your commanding officer, I hereby order you to open up this door immediately. For I need to check on the prisoners."

The two soldiers visibly winced at the Doctor's ridiculous German accent; they could sense that something about this just doesn't seem right. The Doctor, Clara, and Strax waited with bated breath for the soldiers to react, and stiffened when they narrowed their eyes at them. One of the guards opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance to as Strax suddenly lunged forward, knocking him out with a swift blow to the head using the butt of his gun. Clara took care of the other guard by grabbing his head and bringing it down hard on her knee before delivering a karate chop to his neck. Within seconds, both guards were sprawled on the ground and completely unconscious.

The Doctor clapped and said, "Bravo! You both performed marvelously! Bravo, Clara and Strax."

"I hereby claim this for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!" Declared the Sontaran from we where he was kneeling beside one of the soldiers' body. He quickly rose to his feet and walked over to the Doctor, a key clutched in his hand. "Here you have it, Doctor. I believe this what we need to get this door out of the way."

The Doctor graciously accepted the key before turning toward the door and inserting it into the lock. It wasn't long before the door was unlocked, allowing the three of them to bust in with weapons ready to strike. Once inside, they were met with a long series of iron prison cells that lined either side of the narrow room they found themselves in. They proceeded to carefully search every cell through the darkness, with the Doctor lighting the way using his sonic screwdriver.

A low groan caught their attention, causing the Doctor to aim his screwdriver at one of the cells. What they saw within there made their hearts leap with joy as much as it made them sank with sorrow. Slumped on a pile of hay in one of the corners was a very disheveled Vastra, whose tattered cloak didn't seem to be much help against cell's bitterly cold atmosphere. She was cradling Jenny's head in her lap as soft, pitiful moans would escape her lips once every while. Her face was a deathly pale hue and her breathing so very shallow. To see their friends forced to endure such deplorable conditions while in captivity caused great anger to flare up within the Sontaran alien.

There will be a time to exact revenge later, but for now their main concern was getting Jenny and Vastra out of there.

"Vastra! Jenny! We've finally found you!" Cheered the Doctor, throwing himself against the iron bars that separated them.

Vastra, not being able to recognize them, simply glared daggers at them as she moved to stand protectively in front of Jenny. The Silurian threateningly hissed, "Stay away from her, or by the Goddess, I shall rip your body apart limb by limb and devour you!"

Frightened by her tone, the Doctor threw his hands up as he explained,"Now, now, Vastra, there's no need to be so violent...it's us, your friends! I'm the Doctor, and these are Clara and Strax!" He then told Clara and Strax, "Psst, turn off your perception device!"

Strax and Clara willingly obliged and turned off their perception devices, while the Doctor also did the same.

"Doctor?" Vastra's eyes grew wide in disbelief."Oh my Goddess, it's really you Doctor! Please, you must free us from this accursed prison! My Jenny has a broken leg and it's causing her a great amount of pain!"

"It will be my pleasure, dear friend!" So with that, one wave of his sonic screwdriver and the lock was no more. "Strax, you go back and be our lookout in case anyone comes by. Clara, I want you to help Vastra with Jenny. Quickly, now, it's important that get them out of here as soon as possible!"

Strax did as he was told and went to guard the entrance. Meanwhile, Clara went over to where Jenny was laying upon the hay so that she could assist Vastra in carefully picking up her wife. Her left arm was thrown over Clara''s shoulder while the other one was thrown over Vastra's as they both shared the burden of supporting Jenny's nearly lifeless body. Once they were ready, the group then headed out into the hallway while always remaining vigilant. They were halfway down the hall when disaster struck.

A bullet came out of nowhere and narrowly missed its mark, followed by some angry shouting in German.

"Im Namen des Dritten Reichs zu stoppen! Klingen Sie schnell, Alarm!"

All of them except for Jenny looked back over their shoulders to see that two German soldiers have ran up behind them, and are preparing to shoot. In other words, their rescue mission has gotten a whole lot more complicated.

Those two soldiers were no match for the great Sontaran commander, Strax, who didn't even hesitate to blast them away with his laser gun. "Ha! Have a taste of this, you worthless, putrid, strudel eating human scum!"

That was not the end of their problems, however, for shortly after that every single alarm in the building started blaring and flashing red. They knew that it was only a matter of time before the enemy will catch up to them.

"Doctor! What do we do now?" Cried Clara, panic clearly ringing her voice.

"I think that we should run," replied the Time Lord before addressing the entire group. "Quickly, everyone, let us run to the elevator!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, all of them took off on a mad dash towards the elevator, with Vastra having lifted Jenny into her arms. Just as they expected, they were met with some resistance along the way as waves of enemy German soldiers charged at them. Strax easily vanquished them by unleashing a furious barrage of lasers into their attacking ranks. Even Clara, armed with a mere pistol, was able to hold her own and returned the enemy's fire with equal fervor. Vastra also managed to put her deadly, venomous reptilian tongue to good use, lashing it out at anyone that dared ventured too close. The group fought as one well-oiled machine, tearing a path of destruction through the German soldiers, until they finally reached the elevator.

Inside the elevator, all of them allowed themselves to release a collective sigh of relief. Though knowing that this moment of peace was only temporary, they were still grateful for a chance to rest and recover their strength. Inevitably, their eyes soon fell upon the injured Jenny being held in Vastra's arms and melancholy befell the group.

"Oh dear...h-how is she holding up?" Whispered the Doctor nervously.

Vastra briefly removed her eyes from her wife to answer him," She'll be fine, Doctor, it's just a broken leg that's all. My Jenny is actually quite resilient, for a human. It's one of the many things I love most about her." There was a bittersweet smile forming along her lips as she looked down at her darling wife once more. With one hand, she began to gently stroke Jenny's pale cheek, her ginger grazing along her beauty mark. The Silurian could feel tears penetrating her eyes, but stubbornly refused to let them fall. "I thank you for your concern, nonetheless, Doctor."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out so he resigned to placing a comforting hand on her shoulder instead. There was nothing any of them could do aside from giving the Silurian their utmost sympathies. The group was immediately pulled out of their stupor when the elevator unexpectedly came to an abrupt stop.

Strax was the first to speak up, yelling, "What is the hell is the meaning of this? Inferior useless human technology!"

Next, an ominous hissing sound could be heard and before they knew it, a mysterious gas was beginning to intrude through small vents on the elevator's walls. The gas caused them to cough profusely, as they felt as if the life was being chocked out of their bodies. It wasn't long until their vision began to blur as well.

"We...need...to get out of here now!"Cried the Doctor in between fits of coughing.

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'm on it!"

Strax didn't waste any time in kicking the elevator door open, allowing for them all to stagger out of elevator and get away from the toxic gas. They barely had any time to regain their breath, before even more German soldiers appeared in their midst with the intentions of killing them. Fast on their feet, the group forged ahead once again while simultaneously crushing everyone that stood in the way of their freedom. Lasers, bullets, and a poisonous Silurian tongue proved to be an unstoppable combination as they rushed through the halls towards the exit. Much to their dread, they soon came within sight of the exit only to find it barricaded by a battalion of German soldiers equipped with flamethrowers.

On the order of their commander, all the soldiers proceeded to let loose multiple streams of fire. The group reacted just time to avoid being roasted by jumping out of the way, and hiding themselves behind a corner. Great, now how are they supposed to make their escape? It will be nearly impossible for them to bypass the raging curtain of fire that's blocking the exit. In that very moment, all seemed to be lost and there was no more hope.

Suddenly, Strax remembered about his grenades that he had brought along with him. With a vicious grin plastered on his face, the Sontaran turned to the others and announced, "You shall not fear anymore, for I have discovered a way to destroy the enemy once and for all! Wish me luck!"

The others were scared and quick to protest, "Wait! Strax...NO!"

Their attempts were futile and all they could do was watch anxiously as Strax threw himself headfirst into the line of danger.

With grenades ready to be fired, Strax unleashed a mighty warrior's cry, "DIE YOU MEDIOCRE BRAINLESS GUTLESS BASTARDS! IN THE NAME OF THE GLORIOUS SONTARAN EMPIRE PREPARE TO BE TOTALLY ANNIHILATED!"

He then threw the grenades against the German soldiers, which resulted in a remarkably grand explosion that rocked the very foundations of the building itself. Once the dust had cleared, the Doctor, Clara, and Vastra cautiously emerged from their hiding place and was utterly astonished to see a large portion of the wall blown out. Strax's daring grenade assault has succeeded in wiping out the entire German army, leaving nobody to oppose them. They stared in awe at the damaged wall for a while, before looking at Strax who was busy with dusting himself off. Both the Doctor and Clara instantly ran to their friend and pulled him into a very tight embrace.

"Strax, my delightful potato-headed friend, you are a HERO!" Praised the Doctor with immense gratitude. "You are our hero Strax! I have never doubted you or your grenades!"

The disciplined Sontaran, being not used to this type of affectionate display, brusquely pushed them off of him. "Bah! I have no need for your worthless words of endearment...neither am I a hero! I was simply doing my duty as a soldier of the Sontaran Empire."

It was now Vastra's turn to speak, "No, my dear Strax, what the Doctor says is true. Never in the course of my long life have I seen anyone display as much courage as you did tonight. Therefore, you are indeed a hero and I am deeply grateful for everything you've done for Jenny and myself." With a thankful smile, she reached out with one hand to place it fondly on his head. "Thank you, Strax."

"In that case, I shall accept your approval of my actions in battle , Madam," replied Strax as he proudly saluted the Silurian he considered to be his commanding officer.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was occupied with using his sonic screwdriver to summon the TARDIS. A distinctive whirring sound caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see a blue police box land right outside the wall that Strax blew up. The exhausted group hurried to file into the spaceship, glad to be over with the mission and highly eager to get back home. Vastra retreated into one of the TARDIS's many spare bedrooms, where she continued to keep vigil over her wife. All of a sudden she felt Jenny stir slightly in her arms.

Jenny's eyes slowly flickered open to see Vastra's bright blue eyes gazing over her. "Vastra? W-Where are we right now," she asked, her voice so weak that nobody but Vastra would be able to hear.

"Jenny, you're awake,"breathed Vastra, her voice cracking a bit from emotions."We are in currently in the TARDIS, my love...we have been rescued by Strax, the Doctor, and Clara and are now going home. Isn't that wonderful, my dear?"

"Aye, my darling lizard, it most certainly is,"answered Jenny as she attempted a small smile, but turned into a wince due to the pain in her leg. "My leg...it's broken, isn't it? Well, I guess that's not too bad for I've dealt with worse." She then placed her head back against the Silurian's strong chest and frowned. "Those bloody German bastards, the took away my Katana."

Vastra couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's childish pouting and planted a tender kiss upon her forehead. "I know, my silly mammal, and I promise I'll get you a new katana, an even better one. Would you like that?"

"I would like that very much," murmured Jenny as she began drifting off to the rhythm of her wife's soothing heartbeat.

Securing her arms even tighter around Jenny, Vastra then released a weary yawn before joining her wife in well-deserved slumber.

* * *

 **Well geez, this chapter turned out much longer than I expected. This was meant to be a series of fluffy oneshots, but then this happened...so yeah. Also, I just want to warn you that I've only seen a few episodes of Doctor Who(all the episodes that featured Jenny and Vastra), so any facts that I just happened to get wrong please excuse me. I still have a couple more prompts to get through, so I'll try to write those as soon as possible.**

 **As always, please leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I wrote this as a Thanksgiving gift to you all! Sorry that it took me so long, but high school is currently doing a number on me. I only have one more propmt after this so as soon as I get that done, I'll be ready to accept new prompts! But for now, please enjoy this little chapter of mine.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of these amazing characters. If I did then there would would have been a spin off about the Paternoster Gang ages ago! Fanfiction is the next best thing, I guess.**

 **Prompt: First time Jenny beats Vastra in a sparring match.**

* * *

The silent stillness of morning in 13 Paternoster Row was disrupted by the sounds of weapons clashing coming from the house's cellar.

Jenny Flint let out a loud grunt as she landed flat on her back onto the hard floor of their cellar modified to serve as an indoor gym. That was an exceptionally forceful blow by Vastra, which left her choking for breath as if all the air had been knocked out her lungs. It was just another regular Saturday morning and the two of them had been up since six o'clock sparring as usual. Jenny was dressed practically in a pair of dark trousers, leather boots, dress shirt and waistcoat. On the other side was Vastra, who had decided to don her ancient Silurian warrior's uniform. Even though they were both fighting with wooden weapons, that still did not prevent Vastra's superior strength from taking the advantage.

"Oi! I think you may have used too much force that time," complained Jenny as she struggled to raise herself up."If I wake up tomorrow with severe chest pains, I'm holding you responsible, daft old lizard." With a little bit of elbow grease, Jenny eventually succeeded in getting to her feet and proceeded to dust herself off.

Meanwhile, Vastra was standing at her normal position, legs slightly spread apart and her sword positioned point-first against the floor. Smirking, she looked up at the clock on the wall and remarked, "Well won't you look at that...you lasted for a whole hour and forty-five minutes before I was able to knock you on your back. A splendid new record, my dear."

Jenny rolled eyes in exasperation as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well that's very good and all, ma'am, but you do realize that there's only one of me right? So unless you want a broken wife, I suggest you ease it down a little."

Jenny attempted a smile which instantly morphed into a wince as she felt a sudden pain shoot through her shoulder. Sensing that something was wrong, Vastra wasted no time in running to her wife's side and fretted most fastidiously. It's wasn't like this sort of thing never happened before, but Vastra just couldn't help being overprotective of her beloved wife no matter how small the injury. Jenny didn't mind all the attention, because she felt special knowing that there was someone who cared so deeply about her.

"Jenny, darling, are you alright? Are you hurt?" The Silurian sharply scolded herself for having been so careless, "Oh, I am such a foolish lizard! I should really have better control of my strength than that!"

It made Jenny somewhat sad to see Vastra blaming herself for this. Flashing a compassionate smile, she gently cupped one of her scaled cheeks and spoke, "Nonsense, my love, this was never your fault so please stop blaming yourself. Trust me, it's nothing serious just a sore shoulder that's all."

The pleasant warmth produced by Jenny's hand against her skin helped to put Vastra at ease immediately. "If you say so, my dear. Do you require that we stop so that you can have a break until you're feeling better?"

Jenny nodded affirmatively and allowed herself to be guided by Vastra to sit down on the bench that stood against the left wall. It was then that she noticed Jenny's eyebrows furrowing into a half frown.

"What's the matter now, Jenny?" Inquired Vastra in genuine concern.

The brunette's eyes lifted up to meet Vastra's gaze as she replied, "I...It's just that you are always so much stronger, graceful, durable, agile, and simply downright amazing in everything you do! I can't help but feel intimidated while having to stand in your shadow all the time." Jenny's face was flushed before she could finish her confession and returned her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

The Silurian, not knowing what to say, could only remain silent for a long time with her mouth slightly ajar. She had no idea that Jenny felt this way, and hearing the truth for the first time made heart grow heavy with pity. While Jenny was completely right about Vastra having certain advantages due to being a Silurian, she also knew that Jenny was a truly outstanding warrior in her own right. Therefore, it caused her much sorrow to see her wonderful wife struggling with low self esteem.

Vastra then knelt down to Jenny's level and lifted her chin up with one green finger. Her sparkling blue eyes locked with Jenny's rich brown ones, she then spoke,"I want you to listen to me Jenny. Listen well, when I say that you don't have to prove anything to me because I can already see what a brilliant and skillful fighter you are. It really bothers me that you would be intimidated by my battle prowess. Even I am capable to making mistakes sometimes, which is why I am very glad to have you around to support me. So I implore you, never question your self-worth or abilities ever again, can you do that for me?"

The way that Vastra spoke to her with such sincerity and devotion instantly erased all doubt from Jenny's mind. It wasn't long before a bright smile appeared on her face and she nodded in response. Vastra was relieved at this, and also smiled as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will be right back with some tea since I'm certain that you must be parched."

After Vastra had left the cellar, Jenny then allowed herself to lean back against the cool stone wall and released a weary sigh. Though what Vastra had said made her feel a great deal happier than before, Jenny still couldn't get rid of her desire to beat the Silurian at one-on-one sparring. She and Vastra had been training everyday in the cellar for as long as she could remember. During the earlier days when she was just an employee in the Great Detective's household, Jenny had begged Vastra profusely to teach her self-defense so that incidents like the Tongs will never happen again. Vastra, not being too fond of 'apes' back then, simply shrugged her off each time because what good was a skinny teenage girl in a fight? It wasn't until when Vastra came home covered in blood and on the brink of hibernation one winter night, that she finally agreed to train Jenny in combat to be her assistant on cases. Jenny could recall all the countless times she had fallen on her arse when they first started training together. Their sessions always ended with her collapsing onto her bed with aching bones and feeling as if she had been trampled on by wild horses. Vastra was willing to stop training if it got too hard for her, but Jenny was too stubborn for her own good, so she insisted that they carried on with training. Her perseverance paid off eventually, as over time the pain in her muscles faded and she was soon able to hold her ground against the Silurian warrior. Just like Vastra had said, she had become an excellent fighter in her own right, and was more than a match for the many dangerous criminals that they had face in the streets of London.

Yet after all this time, she still had not been able to fulfill her true goal; winning a sparring match against the formidable Vastra. In that very moment, Jenny was determined to change that.

Vastra walked into the cellar minutes later carrying a tray of tea to see Jenny standing ready with her sword in hand. Without removing eye contact, Vastra set the tray down on the bench and slowly approached Jenny with an amused look on her face.

"From what I'm seeing, it would be safe to say that you've already recovered?" Asked the Silurian, wearing a toothy grin.

Jenny simply winked and replied with a question of her own, "Fancy going another round, ma'am?"

Never one to back down from a challenge, the Silurian nodded her acceptance with enthusiasm. She retrieved her own wooden practice sword and both combatants moved to their appropriate spots on opposite sides of the training mat. Jenny then positioned herself in the starting stance Vastra taught her, with feet spread apart, body slightly leaning forward, and both hands holding the sword in front of her in a defensive pose. The two of them spent the first next minutes simply studying each other, daring each other make the first move. Neither were willing to risk even a blink as their muscles became tense with anticipation at what the other might do. The atmosphere surrounding them was so stifling that it was almost unbearable. One could have easily heard a pin drop in the profound silence that followed.

Eventually, it was Vastra who was the first to act, charging at Jenny with her sword aimed at her head. Jenny was able to react in a timely manner by raising her sword up to block the Silurian's oncoming blow. The human then retaliated by attempting to strike at Vastra's chest which she deflected with ease. Vastra pushed Jenny away, who stumbled and was barely able to prevent the Silurian's sword from hitting the side of her abdomen. So from there, the two adversaries instantly fell into a warlike rhythm, matching each other's intensity with blow for blow. They grunted with every effort required to raise their weapons, skin slick with sweat and adrenaline rushing through their hot-blooded veins. Though as time went on, Jenny, being the human that she was, began to give in to her exhaustion. Vastra took notice of Jenny's slacking movements and decided to use that to her advantage. In one swift motion, she brought her sword down upon Jenny's exposed head. The former match girl lifted her weapon and succeeded in stopping Vastra's blade just inches above her head. The Silurian was not deterred, however, as she continued to impose even more pressure. Jenny struggled to find a secure footing against Vastra's relentless onslaught; she does realize that this was only a _practice_ sparring match, right? Then just as all seemed lost, Jenny was empowered by a new surge of energy, allowing her to finally drive Vastra back with great force. She then delivered the coup de grace by shooting her leg out in a sweeping kick, effectively toppling Vastra down to the floor.

The Silurian let out a grunt as she tried to get up, but found that her arms had been pinned against the floor. When she opened her eyes, Jenny was looming over her wearing a triumphantly impish smile. It instantly occurred to her that Jenny had become the predator and she is the prey; the sudden role reversal left Vastra feeling oddly stimulated.

"At last, the student has surpassed the master,"announced Jenny with a bit of mocking in her tone."It's about bloody time, too! Does this not remind you of our first kiss, my darling?"

Vastra's lips curled to form a smirk as she replied,"Yes it does...though I distinctly remember me being the dominant one."

Jenny laughed before leaning down to capture Vastra's cool rough lips in a gentle yet firm kiss. They soon deepened the kiss as Jenny's hand moved to cup her wife's cheek, while Vastra's free hand became entwined in her soft brown curls. Once they pulled apart, Vastra gazed fondly upon her beloved's face and was aware of how far Jenny had come. She was no longer the scared, timid ,scrawny little girl that she had rescued in the alleyway, but a truly accomplished warrior. Vastra could not be any prouder than she was in that moment.

* * *

 **Yeah I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, but anything is good when it comes to my OTP. So you know the drill, please leave a review because I love hearing feedback on my work. I really helps me to grow and improve as a writer.**

 **I wish you all a happy and safe Thanksgiving holiday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here you go, another chapter! I'm amazed that people actually like my writing so thank you everyone that reads my story. I've been inactive in Fanfiction for a long time, but this is exactly the reboot that I need.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I just make them dance for my own entertainment. And hopefully yours, as well.**

 **Prompt: First time Jenny prepares Vastra's meals.**

* * *

Jenny awoke with a start, her limbs lashing out at imaginary attackers. Her big brown eyes flew open and she snapped back into reality. Instead of the dark and cold alleyway she expected, the girl was met with a cozy, well-furnished bedroom. She didn't feel the dirty London street under her hands, but only smooth silken bed sheets.

Flashes of the incident with the Tongs danced across her mind's eye, making everything clear again. Jenny didn't even got a chance to properly thank her savior before fainting from undernourishment into the arms of a Time Lord. Yes, that's right, she fainted from undernourishment and not because of the fact that she was rescued by a lizard woman from the dawn of time. That all happened two nights ago and Jenny still couldn't believe her luck; she, Jenny Flint, a lowly and deviant match girl, was now a maid in the home of the Great Detective. Well, she haven't exactly told her mistress about her 'preferences in companionship', and she was willing to keep it that way.

Not wanting to be late on her first day, Jenny pulled herself out of bed and prepared for work. She washed her face, tied her long hair into a neat bun, and changed into her new maid's uniform before quietly making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her first priority was to make breakfast for her mistress.

Said mistress walked into the kitchen as Jenny was setting up the kettle. Madame Vastra stood in the door frame wearing nothing but her long-sleeved purple nightgown and slippers.

"Miss Flint? How could you possibly be up so early?" Yawned Vastra, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, ma'am," Greeted Jenny cheerfully. "And to answer your question, I'm just doing my job is all. What kind of maid would I be if I decide to lay around in bed all day?"

Vastra grinned at the girl's healthy sense of humor. "A rather poor one, I imagine."

"Exactly! Now, please take a seat and I'll have your tea ready in a minute ma'am."

Without taking her eyes off the kettle, Jenny quickly gestured at the dining table. The Silurian sat down in a chair and began reading the daily newspaper on the table. Another loud yawn from her mistress caught Jenny's attention and she became concerned.

"Blimey ma'am!"Exclaimed the brunette, "You sound like you didn't sleep a wink at all last night! Is that new case bothering you?"

Vastra casually replied with,"My kind doesn't require nearly as much sleep as you apes-err,humans-to function. Besides, I would much prefer to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I feel like I am so close to finding an answer."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the Silurian's backhanded insult. At least she corrected herself from calling them as 'apes' this time. The young maid carefully poured some piping hot tea into a cup before proceeding to serve it to her mistress.

She placed the cup down on the table saying, "That's sounds great, ma'am! So I suppose you will be out of the house the entire day?"

"Yes, most likely." Vastra stopped reading in order to take a tentative sip of the tea. Judging from the smile that resulted, one could say she was pleased. "Mmm...this is easily the best cup of tea I've ever had. Thank you, Miss Flint."

The compliment caught Jenny off guard and she could only stutter, "Uh, sure...you're very welcome ma'am. I'm glad you like it."

She then swiftly turned away so that Vastra could not see the light blush that rose in her cheeks. Vastra raised an inquisitive brow at her maid's sudden bashfulness, but decided to not say anything. Jenny searched everywhere in the kitchen and still failed to find anything useful for making breakfast.

"For Christ's sake, ma'am, where have all your food gone to?" Jenny called back over her shoulder," There seems to not be a single crumb left in here!"

"Well, in my defense, I've been too busy with Scotland Yard that the issue of food has slipped my mind. So please be a dear and go out to purchase more food when you can, Miss Flint."

Jenny nodded obediently and responded,"Aye ma'am, I'll be sure to do that later today."

The matter was never brought up again, as they both resumed their morning routine. Madame Vastra was gone within an hour, leaving Jenny to look after that empty house alone. Jenny found plenty of chores with which to occupy herself, which included dusting various trinkets, watering the plants, doing the laundry, and scrubbing the floors. While doing the laundry she was surprised to find most of Vastra's clothes stained with muck and a dark, sticky substance that she prayed wasn't blood. It made her wonder what else her mysterious mistress did late at night when she claimed to be "going for a walk." It took Jenny quite a while to clean every part of the large house, except for the cellar where Vastra had made her promise to never enter under any circumstances.

Seriously, this lizard woman was the most shady employer there is! And yet, Jenny knew that it wasn't her place to question her mistress about these oddities, as disturbing as they are.

Of course, then there was the pantry that was desperately in need of restocking. Bundled in a cloak and bonnet, the former match girl set out into town with some money Vastra had given her for food. Her first destination was the butcher's shop, where she bought a pound of beef, pork loins, and sausages. They were lucky that Jenny was chums with owner, Mick, who treated her to a special discount. Next, she bought several loaves of fresh bread from the local bakery. Then it was off to the market for fruits, vegetables, and a wheel of fancy cheese. She came across a salesman selling exotic bottles of wine, and thought it would be a good idea to buy one so that they could celebrate if Madame did solve the case.

All of that running around London proved to be most physically draining for Jenny. By the time she arrived home, it was already three hours past noon. Once she reached the kitchen, Jenny unceremoniously dropped the groceries to the floor and slumped against the wall with one nagging question in mind.

"So...how exactly is one supposed to go about cooking for a carnivorous reptile?"

* * *

"Thank you, Parker, I shall relieve you of your duties for tonight."

Madame Vastra bid the cabby a good evening before walking the short distance toward 13 Paternoster Row. Vastra then took out a handkerchief to wipe off any traces of blood from her mouth. She was smiling smugly under her veil, pleased with herself for having solved yet another difficult case. Then again, she always relished an opportunity to prove her superior intellect over these primitive, idiotic apes she's forced to work with. Though to the Silurian huntress, the real reward that came out of this case was a rather tasty mammalian meal. Goddess knows the despicable villain deserved it for all his unspeakable crimes.

Vastra pushed the door open and entered the house with grace. She began to shed off her cloak, calling out,"Miss Flint, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen ma'am!" Came Jenny's echoing response.

Vastra followed the maid's voice into the kitchen, and was genuinely surprised by the sight that greeted her. Laid out across the dining table was an array of many different dishes unlike anything she'd ever seen. There was a thick and juicy slab of steak, succulent pork chops, beef stew with vegetables, deviled eggs topped with sour cream, and a chunk of fine cheese. In addition, there was also a nice apple pie for dessert. Everything was set out perfectly, from the silverware to the wax candles which provided just the right amount of mood light. The girl had definitely went all out, she'll give her that much. Such a grand and delectable spectacle might have been a welcomed gift from God to any starving tramp on the street; but to a Silurian, however, it was a complete waste of appetite.

The lizard woman then adjusted her gaze upon Jenny, who stood there attentively awaiting her judgement.

"Why, Miss Flint...care to explain what all of this is?"

Jenny risked a small smile and answered, "It's your dinner, of course, I made it all myself! So tell me, ma'am, how is that case for the Yard coming along?"

"Ah yes, the case,"recalled Vastra with a delighted sparkle in her eyes,"I am happy to say that I have succeeded in resolving it today!"

"Really? Well then, congratulations ma'am!" Jenny stepped closer to Vastra, offering her mistress a glass of wine. "Let us celebrate with a drink! Come on now, you've earned it! I'll be disappointed if you don't because boy was this expensive."

Seeing no harm in that idea, Vastra graciously accepted the glass and slurped a large swig. She immediately spit the wine out, not the reaction that Jenny was hoping for.

"Sorry about that, ma'am, have I done something wrong? I knew I should-"

Vastra silenced Jenny by placing a finger to the girl's lips, before calmly saying, "Hush, my dear, for you have done nothing wrong in the least." She then put the wine glass down with a sigh and took Jenny's small hands into her own. "You see, Miss Flint...the real problem here is that I am a Silurian, a _homo-reptilia_. My species does not share the same digestive system that allows you humans to consume vegetation and burnt meat. Instead, we have a diet based solely on the flesh of other organisms, and we always consume it raw. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Vastra spoke slowly and carefully to endure that her young maid can grasp her meaning. Jenny just stared into the lizard woman's blue eyes, being mesmerized, as she adsorbed her words. Soon enough, she gave a nod to confirm her understanding. She also noticed the way Vastra's mouth twitched and the slight shuffling of her feet as if she wanted to say more.

Jenny gave here mistress's hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes go on, ma'am, I'm listening."

"I'm aware that we've only known each other for a short period of time,"began Vastra in earnest,"But there is something about you, that makes me feel like I can trust you. Therefore, I think it's time you know the truth behind why I go out each night, Miss Flint." With that, she pulled away the front of her coat to reveal the katana underneath. That elicited a shocked gasp from Jenny."My people sought out raw, mammalian meat as a vital source of nutrition and energy. I'm afraid to say that one of our favorite preys were home-sapiens, early ancestors of humans. Here in London, I have an almost limitless supply of prey with which to sustain myself. You don't need to worry, however, because I only eat the truly evil ones. I hope that knowing this doesn't make you regret accepting my job offer."

That was the end of the discussion, as Vastra started to head for the exit. She paused in the doorway to inform over her shoulder, "Oh and Miss Flint, I shan't be needing dinner tonight."

So with a wink she was gone, leaving a bewildered Jenny in the kitchen with her mouth gaping open. Meanwhile, her brain was going a million miles per hour trying to make sense of what just happened. What in the name of God did she just got herself into?! Her confusion quickly turned into outrage when her gaze averted to the food on the table. She worked her arse off to set up this elaborate bloody banquet, and the daft lizard couldn't even be bothered to take one bite! While she should have known that Silurians might have different tastes than humans, she'll be damned if she allow Vastra to get away with this!

Shaking a fist in the air, Jenny stormed out after her mistress yelling,"Oi, I don't care if you devour human flesh! You come back here right now, ma'am, or God so help you! I did not spend the entire day slaving away in that blasted kitchen just for you to worm your way out of eating dinner!"

* * *

 **Whoo! That was the last prompt I had, so now I can cross it off my list! Feel free to give more prompts so I can keep this show on the road! In fact, give me all the most cutest, most fluffiest, most romantic prompts that I you can think of! Also remember to leave a review because they're like my life's blood. I'll die without them!**

 **Have a safe and happy Thanksgiving holiday to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I have another chapter for you! There's not much to say this time, so let's commence with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not nor will I ever own Doctor Who or its characters.**

 **Prompt: Jenny and Vastra get a pet kitten ^^**

* * *

It was a rainy November afternoon when the house's quiet atmosphere was disrupted by the front door being flung open. Enter Jenny and Strax, home from running an errand, and who were arguing most heatedly.

"Why, you thick-headed overgrown potato,"shouted Jenny with rapidly depleting patience,"How many times must I tell you that you cannot blow this up with your grenades!"

The Sontaran butler shot back with,"You are a fool, _boy_! Bringing a disgusting, disease-ridden vermin into our home base...preposterous! I must exterminate it swiftly before it can wreak havoc among our ranks!"

Five whole years of living with Strax still weren't enough to get used to his violent impulses. Jenny, in that moment, was very dangerously close to splitting his skull open with a cleaver just to be over with it. Perhaps Vastra would like to try some new Sontaran chop suey. Before the brunette could act through on it, however, her Silurian wife came down the stairs to see what was causing all this commotion.

"Jenny, Strax, what is the meaning of all this noise?" Inquired Vastra with concern.

"Nothing, Strax is just being ridiculous...again!"

" _I'm_ being ridiculous?!" The Sontaran clone pointed a fat, accusing finger at Jenny. "Your boy over here wants to bring that furry monstrosity into our living quarters!"

Jenny continued to glare daggers at him while exclaiming, "Oh, Jesus bleeding Christ, it's just a harmless kitten!"

"A kitten, you say?"

It was then that Vastra finally noticed the small white mammal being held in her wife's arms.

Jenny nodded, a gentle smile spreading across her face. "Aye, my love. I found this poor angel huddled in an alley, and didn't have the heart to leave her out in this weather." She rubbed the kitten's ears while continuing to gush excitedly over it.

Strax was about to retaliate again, but was stopped by Vastra holding a hand up in his face. The Silurian then glided over to take a closer look the so-called 'kitten'. In her eyes, the creature didn't seem very impressive, being nothing more than a tiny shivering ball of fur. She failed to see what about it was so appealing to Jenny, or what Strax thought to be a serious threat. Vastra then allowed her tongue to slither out in order to taste its pheromones. Surprisingly, she discovered that the creature possessed very appetizing qualities which pleased the Silurian greatly. Although its small size was only suitable for a mere snack, Vastra's stomach still growled with hunger.

"Jenny is right, Strax, and you shall do no such thing to this kitten-"

"Thank you, darling!" Jenny sighed in relief; finally, at least someone here is reasonable...

"-Because what's the point in letting such a fine specimen of meat go to waste?"

...Or maybe not after all. Now it seemed like there will be two people getting murdered Jenny. That earned Vastra a hard, resounding slap on the arm.

"Oi! You two are utterly impossible!" Shouted a beyond frustrated Jenny, before storming off into the kitchen with the kitten.

Vastra and Strax simply stood there awkwardly as they shared a puzzled glance. Soon enough, Vastra hastily shooed away the Sontaran before going to check on her wife. She found Jenny in the kitchen, who had already prepared a plate of milk for the kitten. The brunette was still fuming, because she could hear her muttering things along the lines of, "Stupid and smelly potato...Insensitive daft old lizard...I swear that I'm gonna kill them one of these days!"

Jenny sighed wearily as she continued to stroke the kitten's fur and watch it eagerly lap up the milk.

The Silurian then spoke up from the doorway,"Jenny, my dear?"

"For the last time, Vastra, I am not butchering it to be your bloody dinner!"

Vastra held her tongue, for she knew that tone all too well. That was Jenny's _You've-pissed-me-off-and-I'm-about-to-skin-you-alive_ tone. She knew that she would have to choose her words extra carefully in this situation. Vastra cautiously approached the table and sat down in a seat beside Jenny.

With one clawed finger, she raised Jenny's chin up to meet her eyes. "Jenny, my love, I am deeply sorry for whatever I did to make you so upset. I honestly don't know what I did wrong, though I'm guessing it has something to do with that mammal you brought home."

"God, for the Great Detective you sure can be clueless sometimes,"teased Jenny with a shake of her head, a positively good sign. She looked directly at Vastra as she spoke,"I'm mad because of the way you and Strax acted toward the kitten. I want you to understand that not every animal is meant to be a meal, and it's bad enough that Strax keeps eating all the horses!"

Vastra was perplexed and asked, "So if you humans don't eat kittens for food...then what exactly is their purpose?"

Jenny replied simply with,"Well, we usually just keep them as pets, for companionship. They are also helpful for catching mice around the house, too."

"Is that what you want to do, Jenny? Keep it as a pet?"

A wide smile spread across Jenny's face as she nodded zealously. "Yes, it would be nice to have a pet that doesn't complain or threaten to destroy the moon."

"I couldn't agree more,"chuckled Vastra in response. She leaned forward to observe the kitten with curiosity. "Then it's settled, the kitten shall live in this house under our protection from now on. Though, we will have to keep it away as far as possible from Strax's grenades. Also, I do believe that this is a girl,"added the Silurian with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly, the kitten ceased to drink in order to stick out its pick tongue at Vastra. The Silurian took offense to that, and retaliated with a flick of her own more impressive tongue. Meanwhile, Jenny was finding the situation to be highly amusing.

"Hmm, cheeky little thing isn't it? Reminds me of another certain mammal that I know."

Jenny merely laughed, taking it more as a compliment, and planted a kiss on her wife's cheek.

* * *

In the month that followed after that, Jenny continued to care painstakingly for the little kitten as if it were her own child.

She thought hard about a good name for it and finally settled on 'Nappy Jane'; Vastra didn't understand why humans felt the need to name their food. Jenny made sure that little Jane received four servings of milk daily, as well as bits of meat, arranged a nest of blankets on their bed for her to sleep in, and provided her plenty of yarn to play with. The work was rather tiresome, but Jenny enjoyed every last second of it. There was nothing she loved more than to settle in front of the fireplace with a good book and Jane curled up in her lap. Although it required a great amount of convincing, Strax begrudgingly came to tolerate the kitten's presence...after his several failed attempts at poisoning its food, which resulted in Jenny chasing him out of the house wielding a butcher knife.

One evening when Jenny walked into the sitting room, she was met with a sight that she never thought possible in a billion years. Vastra had fallen asleep on the couch and curled up against her chest, purring contentedly, was Jane the kitten! Jenny could hardly believe her eyes upon seeing her big, tough Silurian wife being cozy with a creature that she could easily crush in one hand. Even so, it was enough to melt her heart all the same. Seizing advantage of the opportunity, she rushed out the room to come back later with her Canon camera, a Christmas gift from the Doctor.

"Say cheese, my darlings!" With a quick flash, the adorable scene was then immortalized forever.

It's clear that Vastra will never be hearing the end of this for so long as she lived.

* * *

 **This was my favorite chapter to write so far, because it's so fluffy! Vastra using a kitten as a teddy bear is pretty cute, don't you think? Oh and I used a name generator to pick the kitten's name because I'm horrible at that sort of thing. Don't forget to leave a review and enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday! I am definitely thankful for all you amazing people that read my stories :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I know what you're all thinking, two chapters in one day? What can I say, I'm on a roll this week!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, my name isn't Motaff, but I'm working on the paperwork for it ;)**

 **Prompt: Vastra is confused about why Jenny wasn't allowed to love the same sex and is cute to Jenny when Jenny tells her she's a lesbian.**

* * *

Vastra loomed over her prey, her striking blue eyes piercing directly into Jenny's fearful brown ones. The former matchgirl had no idea how she got into this position. One second she was clashing swords with Vastra, and in the next she found herself being tackled onto the floor. Resistance seemed futile for the Silurian had her entire entire body effectively pinned to the mat. Then again, it wasn't like Jenny had any strength to do so in her paralyzed state. She could only watch in horror as Vastra's head tilted at an angle and her forked tongue slithered out to glide over her lips. Something wildly primal flashed within those icy blue orbs that sent a chill down Jenny's spine.

Panic began to arise within her; was this finally it? Was this going to be end of Jenny Flint, eaten by a prehistoric lizard woman?

What happened next was the biggest shock Jenny had ever received in her life. Jenny's breath got caught in her throat when Vastra lowered her head for a kiss. The sensation was immediate, as a chain reaction was set off once their lips made contact. At first, Jenny was slow to react due to her disbelieving numbness, but gradually she closed her eyes and began to reciprocate the kiss. Lord knows Jenny often fantasized about what it would be like to have Vastra's mouth against hers, but she never knew it could feel so...incredible. The natural heat of her lips clashed with Vastra's coolness in the most pleasant way possible.

The Silurian soon released her grip on Jenny's wrists to move her hands down the side of Jenny's body, tracing over every last curve. A firm squeeze of her buttocks caused Jenny to release a squeal as she pushed Vastra off of her. The two of them quickly dissolved into breathless laughter afterwards, as they laid there side-by-side.

Then becoming more serious, Vastra turned on her side to face Jenny. Tenderly, she placed a scaly hand upon her cheek. "Jenny, I...I've been wanting to do that for such a long time."

Jenny's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she replied, "Aye...and so have I, ma'am."

"Oh really?" If Vastra had eyebrows, she would have raised them in intrigue. "Why have you not done it sooner then?"

"Because it wouldn't be appropriate, ma'am,"answered Jenny matter-of-factly.

Vastra remained confused, however, and said," I'm afraid I still don't understand, please do elaborate."

The brunette averted her gaze from the Silurian as she pondered how she go about explaining this controversial subject. "Well, ma'am, I can think of multiple reasons why this is inappropriate. First of all, you are my employer and I'm just your maid. Then there's the fact that we are both females," Jenny made a gesture between them,"not to mention that you're also a lizard woman from the dawn of time. It's simply unheard of, ma'am."

"So what you're saying is that in this human society, people are not allowed to love the same gender?"

"Aye, I'm afraid so ma'am."

For once, Vastra appeared genuinely shocked. "How does your people deal these cases?"

"Here, it is a sin and serious crime to love the same gender," spoke Jenny, absently fumbling with button of her waistcoat. "If they catch you, they'll drag you away to jail and you will never be heard from again. I've even heard rumors about prisoners being tortured and shocked to force the habit about of them." There was a brief pause as Jenny sighed wistfully."It's a dangerous world out there for people like me, ma'am. We are the outcasts of society, cursed to go through life constantly being spat on, called foul names, and sometimes even...killed for our deformity." Jenny bit her lip as she felt tears pricking her eyes.

Vastra could sense her dear human's distress and promptly brought Jenny into a tight, comforting embrace. The Silurian shook her head in disapproval at the bigoted nature of these humans. As a detective, she had experienced firsthand the violent cruelty that humans are capable of inflicting against each other, but over something so trivial as their preference in mates? The idea sounded utterly absurd to her rational mind! Her own people never had this same problem, for they believed that the Goddess will approve of any partnership regardless of gender. To them, love is a sacred power that transcends all boundaries and should be available for everyone. Yet another example of how Silurians are socially superior than humans.

Suddenly, realization struck Vastra as something clicked inside her mind like a missing puzzle piece.

"Jenny, I want you to be honest with me, did your parents dislodge you because of your attraction toward the same sex?"

Silence. Eventually, she felt Jenny nod against her chest in response.

Vastra's hands clutched into fists in anger."Why did you withheld that information from me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was afraid you would reject me," confessed Jenny, hot tears running down her face by now. "I was worried that you would react like my parents, and wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. Please, you must understand...you were the only person who has ever truly cared for me and I didn't want to risk losing you." Her voice cracked as a shuddering sob forced it way out of her throat. Meanwhile, Vastra's heart was breaking with every word. "I'm so tired, ma'am...tired of always running away from who I am, and tired of everyone telling me how I feel is wrong. I just hope that you can find it in you to to forgive me."

Another period of silence passed before Vastra chuckled darkly, saying, "Oh, my silly little mammal, I don't think I can ever forgive you for assuming that I am anything like your apathetic parents." She then proceeded to lace her fingers with Jenny's, and kissed the top of her hand. "Though that is no longer of any importance, for I am your family now. I shall never abandon you, Jenny Flint."

That wasn't a mere statement, but a promise, and one that Jenny knew Vastra will keep until her last dying breath.

* * *

 **Wow, I really have a habit of turning fluffy stories into angst ones. But hey, we're talking about homosexuality in conservative Victorian England so it can't be all sunshine and rainbows I guess. Please for the love of all that's good and holy, leave a review. Getting feedback from you guys always makes me happy and motivates me to write these stories.**

 **So have a happy Thanksgiving and eat plenty of turkey!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is, everyone, the chapter you've all been waiting to see! So go ahead and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or its character, but am only borrowing them to make my ideas come to life. In other words, I am doing everything that the writers refuse to do on the show.**

 **Prompt: Jenny and Vastra spend a *smutty* day in bed with kisses and cuddles.**

* * *

The house was a whole lot quieter without Strax, noted Jenny gratefully. It's seven o clock, so she would have expected for the Sontaran to be endangering the houseplants, or waging war against the birds in the garden if he hadn't gone to Glasgow for the weekend. Sure she loved that volatile potato like family, but a break from his shenanigans was much appreciated by her sanity.

Sunday mornings have always been Jenny's favorite part of the week. As usual, she had woken up before Vastra to prepare breakfast.; Jenny liked to poke fun at her wife for trying to sleep the day away. Jenny was still dressed in her nightgown and robe as she stood over the stove frying some sausages and eggs, humming softly to herself. She then heard familiar footsteps padding into the kitchen before a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"Good morning, Jenny dear," came a groggy voice from behind.

"Good morning, darling," replied the brunette while keeping her focus on frying the food. "I'm impressed that you managed to drag yourself out of bed so early."

"Only because I am really hungry right now."

"Well then you're in luck, because I should have breakfast done in a short minute."

"Mmm, that does smell nice...but I do have something much better in mind," whispered Vastra, her voice low and conspiratorial. Her hot breath blew against Jenny's neck causing the hairs to stand on end. Then before Jenny could respond, Vastra already had her mouth on the human's neck, planting kisses across the pale skin. That caught Jenny by surprise, and yet should couldn't help but release a moan as the Silurian sucked on her pulse point. All thoughts of breakfast disappeared from her mind, and the only thing she was able to do was tilt her head back to give Vastra better access. The Silurian smiled against her wife's neck, admiring its elegant and slender shape, before moving to gently nibble an earlobe.

It wasn't until she felt Vastra's hand moving upward towards her breasts that Jenny finally came to her senses. Stopping Vastra's roaming hands in their tracks, Jenny exclaimed, "Vastra! What the devil has gotten into you today?"

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? I'm simply worshiping your beautiful body." Vastra emphasized her words with yet another kiss on the neck.

"Now, I have nothing against you worshiping my body, but do you really have to do it in the kitchen?" Jenny sounded more embarrassed than upset at how easily Vastra made her melt like butter. "You could have at least waited for me to finish cooking."

"But where's the fun in doing that? Come on, Jenny, we haven't had any time for ourselves since we started investigating that serial arsonist case," insisted the Silurian with a pout, hugging her wife closer. Jenny sucked in a breath when Vastra's finger brushed over the burn mark she received while rescuing people from a burning building. "I do believe that a celebration is long overdue, don't you think?"

"Later we will, my darling. You know what they say, patience is a great virtue after all."

Vastra scoffed at the notion, her? Patient? Not in the slightest when it comes to this!

Though she didn't like it, Vastra begrudgingly complied with her wife's wishes nonetheless. She let go of Jenny's waist and went to sit at the table, where she began reading the newspaper. A delighted smile appeared on her face as Jenny resumed her harmonic humming. However, it wasn't long before old feelings of passion stirred within her again, upon witnessing how perfectly ethereal Jenny looked with the sunlight casted along her skin and hair. Unable to control it anymore, Vastra threw down the newspaper and launched into action.

Jenny was caught of guard for the second time that day when Vastra abruptly turned her around by the shoulders and crashed their mouths together. The Silurian used her superior height to press Jenny's body against the stove, while resting one hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Once again, Jenny found herself utterly powerless in the midst of such a pleasurable haze and returned the kiss with equal fervor. A throaty, satisfied moan escaped from her mouth, which Vastra happily swallowed into her own, as the Silurian bit down on her lower lip. No music had ever sounded to sweet to Vastra's ears.

The two lovers went at it for what felt like an eternity, before Jenny's lungs were crying out for air. She placed her hands on Vastra's chest in order to push her body away. By the time they pulled apart, both of their faces were thoroughly flushed with swollen lips and laborious breathing. Though Jenny appeared to be more flustered, as she discovered that Vastra wasn't wearing any clothes, but instead was as naked as on the day she was born!

"Vastra! Why in God's name are you naked!" Blurted out Jenny as she marveled at her wife's muscular emerald body. Was it getting hot in there, or was it just her?

"Oh, don't pretend like this is the first time you've ever seen my body bare," teased Vastra playfully with no shame whatsoever. She then leaned in toward Jenny yo whisper seductively in her ear,"So, my dear mammal, should we continue this session upstairs in our bedroom? I can already sense the heat building up within your core, just begging for my touch."

Jenny felt her legs instinctively close themselves even tighter, for she knew that Vastra was right. She does need her oh so very badly, that she felt she was going to die. So looking Vastra straight in the yes, Jenny nodded her consent in the end. Wearing a predatory grin on the face, Vastra wasted no time in scooping Jenny off her feet in one swift motion, causing her wife to release a yelp. She then proceeded to carry her bridal style while heading towards the staircase.

Jenny buried her face in the crook of Vastra's neck and muttered, "Oh why must you be such a goddamn sexy lizard?"

The older woman chuckled and replied with," Well you're quite good-looking yourself, my sweet mammal, and I intend on showing you just how much I adore your body."

Finally having reached their bedroom, Vastra all but tossed Jenny onto the large bed before climbing in atop her wife. The Silurian immediately set to work, starting with using her claws to rip away the infuriating fabrics of Jenny's robe and nightgown. Jenny was about to reprimand her for that, but the words got caught in her throat as Vastra's mouth met hers in another fiery kiss. This one was even hotter, deeper, heavier than the first as they both got drunk on each other's taste like a drug. Everything else seemed to gradually melt away, leaving only the two of them in this world with their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their thundering heartbeats. After a long period of furious kissing, Vastra decided to stop and pulled away, allowing her tongue to lick along the hollow of Jenny's throat. Now all that Jenny had to do, was lay back and surrender herself to her partner's masterfully pleasurable ministrations, of which she had absolutely no objections.

A wry grin formed on her lips as Vastra whispered sinfully dirty things in her ear before tugging an earlobe with her teeth. Jenny let out a gasp when Vastra's mouth attached itself onto her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake which set her skin ablaze. Vastra was careful to savor every inch of the smooth milky white flesh, pausing to suck harder on the pulse point until it turned a dark purple color, and smirked with the knowledge that it will be a hickey by tomorrow. It was meant to be a mark of love, yet also of warning to everyone else and reminding them that Jenny was hers alone. Jenny was too aroused to mind it, though, as her wife continued to press hot kisses on her neck, throat, shoulders, upper arms, and the cleavage of her breasts.

The Silurian's marvelously long tongue reached out to teasingly stroke a perked nipple, sending a burst of heat straight to her very core. Then a pleading whimper from Jenny prompted Vastra to bring the breast fully into her mouth, where she proceeded to ravish it with her tongue and teeth. She was consequently rewarded with multiple gratified moans from Jenny, which motivated her to work even more vigorously. Once she was done with one breast, Vastra simply moved on to the other which also elicited the exact same reaction from Jenny. That was immediately followed by Vastra dragging her tongue painstakingly slow down Jenny's abdomen toward her now dripping wet core. Unbeknownst to the young human, however, Vastra wasn't going to grant her relief so easily as she caressed Jenny's inner thighs and legs. In fact, she was determined on milking as much anticipation as she possibly could by touching any part of Jenny's body, except for where she needed her most. It was only a matter of time before the burning wetness between her legs became too unbearable and Jenny was sick of Vastra's games.

"For crying out loud, quit stalling and just get in there!"

Deciding that her wife has been tortured long enough, Vastra happily complied by finally putting her mouth over Jenny's throbbing clit. The Silurian didn't hold anything back as she invested all her energy into sucking and licking Jenny's clit senseless. She then inserted one...two...three fingers into Jenny's wet folds to maximize sexual pleasure. Jenny bucked her hips eagerly in order to match the movements of Vastra's fingers as loud moans escaped from her throat. When her orgasm finally came, it was like a violent explosion of energy that resulted in Vastra getting spurted with great amounts of fluids.

Jenny felt her entire body rock under the intense force of the climax as it arched off the bed with her head thrown back as she called out Vastra's name. Moments later, she then collapsed into an exhausted heap of sweaty limbs and messy brown , that still didn't stop Vastra from indulging herself in the sweet juices that continued to pore from Jenny's clit. She will never be satisfied until she had consumed every last morsel of that most heavenly nectar.

Vastra eventually removed her head from between her wife's legs and went to kiss Jenny so that she could taste herself upon her lips. Next, they pulled up the blanket over their nude forms before Vastra wrapped her arms securely around Jenny's waist. There was a blissful smile on Jenny's face as she snuggled against the Silurian's chest, tracing lazy patterns across the green scales with her finger.

"Well, darling, you've definitely showed me how mush you love me," said Jenny, affection ringing in her voice. "As soon as I can feel my legs again, I shall gladly return the favor."

"Now that is something I'll certainly be looking forward to," replied Vastra as she planted a kiss on her beloved's head.

Jenny's finger lightly brushed over the purple bruise on her neck, and she mused,"I wonder if I can bite you so that we'll both have matching marks."

"With my scales, I'd like to see you try it, sweetheart."

Suddenly, something caused Vastra's nose to wrinkle and her tongue to flick around in the air.

"What is it, Vastra?"

"Um Jenny, I think that there is something burning in the kitchen."

The smile fell from Jenny's face to be replaced with an expression of alarm. "Oh, bloody Christ the stove!"

* * *

 **Wow, this turned out better than I thought it would. Now I would like to give a shout-out to VastraJennyLove for all the amazing prompts you gave me. I had a ton of fun working with them so just keep them coming! I hope that this chapter was to your liking and please leave a review, is that too much to ask?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ho ho ho! Merry intergalactic Christmas everyone! You must have thought I've forgotten about you guys, right? Well, sorry it took me so long but you know, life can be a bitch sometimes. So this his story is going to be a little different, because it's not based on a prompt given to me by someone else. Nope, this one was entirely my idea, every part of it! So sit back wearing your ugliest Christmas sweater with a cup of hot chocolate and enjoy some shameless Jenny/Vastra fluff!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. It's on my Christmas list for Santa, though, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed**

 **Prompt: Jenny and Vastra celebrate Christmas (with Strax) *Not Given***

* * *

On a wintry December morning, Madame Vastra awoke to see snow falling lightly outside her window, which was glossed over with a layer of frost. The lizard woman grumbled in distaste as she glared at the empty spot on the bed where her wife, and personal heat dispenser, used to lay hours ago. It was always during times like these that she cursed the frigid temperatures of this country, in favor of missing her homeland all those centuries ago when the sun reigned supreme and heat was abundant. Thank goodness Jenny had at least remembered to renew the fire, chasing out most of the cold from the room.

A sudden draft blew against Vastra's scales, causing her entire body to shiver. Five more minutes of sleep shouldn't hurt anyone, so she sank back into the bed's comforting warmth and wrapped herself in a cocoon of apparent loneliness of the empty room and the growling of her stomach eventually got to Vastra, however, prompting her to reluctantly leave the bed.

After getting properly dressed, Vastra emerged from the bedroom and was surprised to discover that their entire house has been decorated without her knowledge. There were wreaths of holly and red bows displayed along the walls, as well as a length of elegant garland running down the banisters of the staircase. The Silurian was baffled by this mysterious vandalism, but there was also a voice in the back of her head telling her that she was forgetting something. She simply shook it off and went to find her human lover for the answers.

On her way toward the sitting room, Vastra crossed paths with their butler, Strax, who seemed to be in a rush while also carrying a box of grenades.

"Strax, where do you think you're going with those grenades?" Inquired Vastra while holding out an arm in front of Strax, thus blocking his path.

The Sontaran bluntly replied, "Top of the morning to you, Madame. If you must know, these grenades are to be part of my top-notch security system. Your boy has just informed me about a diabolical mastermind known as Santa Claus and I must assemble our defenses if we are to defeat him!"

There was wide and menacing smile on Strax's face as if he had just eaten a hundred bowls of sherbet fancies. The possibility of getting to destroy something always had that kind of effect on him. The name 'Santa Claus' was raising red flags in Vastra's head, yet she still couldn't quite put her put her finger on it and that just made her more frustrated.

"Oi!" Right at that moment, Jenny walked out of the sitting room and bopped Strax on the head with a candy cane. "This is the last time I'm repeating this, Strax, Santa Claus is a good guy! We are supposed to leave him cookies, not grenades! I understand that this is your first Christmas, but I'll make sure you get something worse than coal if you blow up the house!"

The seriousness of Jenny's forceful threat seemed to be lost upon Strax, however, whose smile only broadened in size.

"Aha! The Santa Claus's weakness is cookies," he exclaimed while thrusting a triumphant finger up in the air."Then we shall produce some of these cookies using the finest acid and poison available! The Santa Clause will inevitably be crushed under the might of the Glorious Sontaran Empire!"

So fueled by this newfound excitement, the Sontaran clone hastily ran away to put his plan into action. Jenny released a heavy sigh as she facepalmed herself at Strax's violent immaturity. Vastra's eyes grew wide upon realizing that Jenny was wearing her special red and green dress, the one that she only wear on one specific day of each year: Christmas.

"Today is Christmas," the Silurian told herself rather than anyone in particular.

Jenny's annoyance was soon replaced by happiness, as she approached Vastra to give her a hug. "Yes, my dear lizard, today is indeed Christmas! It sure took you long enough to figure that out for being the 'Great Detective'!"

Vastra hissed in slight offense, though was still tolerant of Jenny's good-natured teasing. It wasn't that unusual for the Silurian to lose track of holidays, considering the fact that she disregarded them as frivolous human sentimentalities, and not worthy of her attention. Jenny, being a human herself, begged to differ. She didn't really mind if Vastra forgot about Christmas and other holidays, so long as she doesn't forget about their important anniversary dates. Jenny had made it very clear before that if Vastra ever dared to forget their anniversary, there will be hell to pay.

"Honestly, Jenny, is there not a way to celebrate this holiday without all this excessive embellishment?" Vastra gestured vaguely to the decorations around them,

"Nope! For it wouldn't be Christmas without some bells and holly to spruce up this old place,"replied Jenny with a shake with her head. Next, she grabbed Vastra's hand and began leading her to the sitting room. "Now come on, we have a lot to get done today to make this a proper Christmas! Let's start with decorating the Christmas tree."

"The Christmas tree?"

"Mmhmm, and after that, you can help me bake cookies in the kitchen. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you do that alone after the disaster that resulted last time!"

"Well, what were you expecting from me?" Huffed Vastra in a defensive manner,"I am a highly trained and skilled Silurian warrior, not a mere baker! And I did apologized for setting the cookies on fire!"

"And the Kitchen!" Reminded Jenny over her shoulder.

"And the kitchen."

"And Strax!"

"Yes...and Strax."

Indeed, the real Christmas miracle that year had been the fact that Vastra didn't burn the whole house down.

After all these years together, they had pretty much established the fact that Vastra can't cook to save her life. Jenny really ought to teach her reptilian lover how to cook if they wanted to avoid any more hazards in the future.

Once Jenny and Vastra reached the sitting room, they were greeted by the sight of a grand evergreen tree standing in the middle of the room.

"Here, start hanging these ornaments on the tree," commanded Jenny while shoving a box of ornaments into Vastra's arms. "And please try not set these on fire, too."

"I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

Smiling sweetly, Jenny shook her head in response and planted a kiss on Vastra's cheek, before moving away towards another box of decorations.

The defeated lizard woman sighed and murmured,"Goddess, the sorts of things I do for love…".

* * *

Jenny has gone mad!

Vastra was positively certain of it. Who else in their right mind would suggest on leaving the secure heating of their house to go dilly-dallying around in the snow? Vastra had absolutely no idea how she came to agree to this, but now she was paying for it by having to stand outside, with the bitter winds swirling about, while freezing her scales off. Silurians are cold-blooded reptiles, which meant that their bodies simply weren't built for enduring these subzero temperatures. In fact, Vastra at this point was fighting the urge to run back inside the house and throw herself into the nearest fireplace.

Yet, despite these unpleasant circumstances, the Silurian woman still couldn't help smiling a little at how thrilled Jenny was to be out among the snow. She reveled in the way Jenny's eyes seemed to lit up and how her lips curled to form a gleeful smile as she beheld the scene with childlike wonder. Sparkling snow covered every inch of their backyard garden like a thick white blanket, transforming it into a sort of winter wonderland. Fascination with the snow was something that Jenny had never quite outgrown no matter how old she got. While the snow might have been nothing but a problematic nuisance to Vastra, to Jenny it represented so much more; it was a chance to relive all those precious childhood memories that she had kept locked inside her heart until that moment.

Vastra watched as her fiancee stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes while spinning around until she became dizzy and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Are you enjoy yourself out there, darling?" Called out the Silurian in an amused tone.

Jenny propped herself up on her elbows and shot back with, "Honestly, I've never felt more truly alive than I am right now! I'm thinking about making some snow angels! Care to join me, my dear?"

"No, no, I am perfectly content with watching you frolic to your heart's desire," declined Vastra immediately while shaking her head. It's bad enough that Jenny had dragged her out of the house, but now she's actually asking her to come play in the snow? Never in her life had Vastra heard of anything more absurd than that! "Also, I do not plan on getting frostbite anytime soon if that is what you're suggesting."

A frown settled upon Jenny's features, but she continued to plead with Vastra. "Aww, come on...where's your Christmas spirit, Vastra! Don't be such a Scrooge and come have some fun with me! Please, I sincerely promise that you will not get frostbite if you do!"

She then finished off by giving Vastra the best wide-eyed puppy dog face she could manage. Although it required a great deal of willpower on the Silurian's part, Vastra was able to remain firm on her decision, much to Jenny's utter disappointment.

"Well, just you wait, you grouchy old lizard!" Threatened Jenny with determination, "Because I'm gonna figure out a way to make you join me down here in the snow, whether you like it or not!"

Then after getting her warning across, Jenny abruptly flopped back onto the snow-covered ground and began moving her arms and legs in the process of making snow angels. Vastra chuckled heartily, highly doubting that her lover will succeed in what she claimed. Then again, knowing how cunning Jenny could be, the Silurian was curious as to what the younger woman might do to persuade her.

"Oh he's a jolly good fellow! Oh he's a jolly good fellow! OH HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW….for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!"

That bold and off-key singing caught Vastra's attention, causing her head to turn toward the kitchen door just in time to see a very drunken Strax stumble out of the house. The clumsy Sontaran barely took three steps before he ended up face-planting against the snow. Vastra, though not exactly thrilled about having to deal with a drunken alien, immediately went over to help her friend get up on his feet.

As she did so, she took it upon herself to reprimand him with,"Good grief, Strax, have you been drinking all the sherry in our cabinet? Those were only supposed to be drank tonight during our Christmas party! Furthermore, this type of reckless behavior is really not acceptable for a butler!" Vastra then proceeded to fuss over Strax's soiled uniform as if he was a mere toddler. "And just look at what you've done to your uniform! Honestly, Strax, whatever am I supposed to do with you?"

By that point, it would seem that Strax had regained some of his sobriety, as he briskly extracted himself from the Silurian's grasp. "Bah! Unhand me, you overbearing reptile! How dare you….you….accuse me of being…."

Strax never got the chance to finish his sentence as the overload of alcohol began shutting down his system, rendering his bodily functions useless. It wasn't long before his legs failed him and he was passed out at Vastra's feet. So with an exasperated sigh, Vastra lifted Strax's heavy body off the ground and carried him back inside the house where she laid him down on a couch in front of the fireplace. She then left him snoring in her wake so that he could sleep off his alcohol induced coma.

The very moment she set foot outside again, a large snowball came hurling towards her and it hit her directly in the face. Vastra uttered a string of colorful words as she angrily brushed the blasted snow from her face. She then began to search for the perpetrator of that brazen attack with the intention of unleashing her wrath upon them. Of course, it was not surprising when her eyes landed on Jenny, who was leaning casually against an oak tree. The brunette wore a rather smug grin that left Vastra with absolutely no doubts about her guiltiness.

"Jenny, will you care to explain why you have just assaulted me with snow?" Demanded the Silurian whose voice was strained with aggravation.

A mischievous sparkle was visible in Jenny's eyes when she replied,"Oh, no reason, just because I felt like it! So….what are you going to do about it, Vastra?"

Next, Jenny followed up her taunt by throwing another other snowball she held, this one hitting Vastra on the shoulder. The Silurian remained unimpressed in the face of Jenny's attempts evoke a reaction from her. Since Jenny had openly challenged her, however, Vastra found that she could not bring herself to refuse it for the sake of her pride. She is a disciplined Silurian warrior, so of course she must defend her honor at all costs.

"What am I going to to do about it? Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it! I have three words for you, Jennifer Margaret Flint." _Oh no_ -she used her full name which only meant that Vastra was past kidding around at this point. Vastra deliberately scooped up a handful of snow before delivering her final ultimatum: "Bring. It. On."

Thus, war broke out right there in the garden.

Only one winner will take all; Jenny and Vastra raced to see who could gather the most snowballs for the upcoming battle. Their garden instantly became a battlefield as Silurian and human launched their icy projectiles against each other in an unrelenting struggle for dominance. Both participants were successful in hitting their mark, while also getting heavily pelted themselves in the process. The battle raged on for nearly half an hour with neither of them gaining the upper-hand.

In the end, it was Vastra who emerged victorious, because she succeeded in tackling Jenny onto the ground where she mercilessly bombarded her with kisses.

"It's all over now, Jenny Flint! Will you hereby accept defeat and yield to me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will yield! I yield!" Exclaimed Jenny in between fits of laughter.

"Good! Then from now on, I expect you to think twice before pulling a stunt like that again,"said Vastra, a satisfied smirk on her face, as she pecked Jenny's red-tipped nose one last time. Her features twisted into a grimace when she felt her muscles beginning to cramp most painfully."Err Jenny….as much as I am enjoying this, I'm afraid I won't be able to last much longer out in these low temperatures."

Jenny placed an experimental hand on Vastra's cheek and was alarmed at how severely cold it felt. "Blimey! I guess having so much fun made me forget what a sensitive cold-blooded reptile you are. Maybe it's best that we hurry back inside before I lose you to hibernation."

Vastra gave a grateful nod in agreement and rose to her feet with ease before offering Jenny her hand. Jenny more than happily accepted it and was soon pulled to her feet. The pair then headed back towards the house hand-in-hand, with both of their faces flushed from exposure to the freezing weather.

"Oi!"

Vastra glanced questionably at Jenny, who suddenly stopped in the doorway for some reason. The brunette was staring at something in the air so Vastra decided to follow her gaze and see for herself. Lo and behold, hanging daintily above their heads was an exquisite display of none other than mistletoe.

"Why on earth is there a weed up there?"

Jenny busted out laughing at the Silurian's ignorant observation

"Oh, trust me, that is no ordinary weed," replied Jenny, still feigning ignorance as to how that mistletoe got up there."That is actually mistletoe, dear. Us humans have a tradition that when two people find themselves standing under mistletoe, they both have to share a kiss," she added with a slight wiggle of her eyebrows.

Vastra didn't know why, but her heart suddenly started beating faster. Then before the Silurian could even register what was happening, Jenny had pushed her back against the kitchen doorway. Within seconds, Jenny had her body pressed flush against her own and their faces were so close that they could see their breathing intermingle in between. Eager brown eyes locked with gleaming blue ones.

Slowly, Jenny's lips curled into a delighted smile and she spoke, "Merry Christmas, my grouchy old lizard."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, my cheeky little elf,"drawled Vastra in response, before using both hands to pull Jenny's face towards hers for a kiss, which sent heatwaves throughout her body.

Perhaps not all Christmas traditions are so bad, concluded Vastra, since this one comes with some enjoyable perks.

The couple was so enraptured with each other, that they failed to notice the TARDIS landing in their garden and a bashful looking Time Lord who stood there with his arms full of presents.

"Uhh….Merry Christmas anyone?"

* * *

 **So how did you all like that story! Let's face it, Strax would totally be the type to fortify the house against the invasion of Santa Clause and his demonic elves. It would at least give him the opportunity to focus his rage on something else besides the moon for once. I laughed so hard trying to imagine Strax in an ugly Christmas sweater...or an elf costume! Of course, then there was all the fluff with Jenny and Vastra, so much fluff indeed!**

 **Hold on tight, because there's gonna be another chapter coming your way shortly after this! In the meantime, feel free to leave a review down below! If I can't get paid for writing fanfiction, then at least give me the satisfaction of hearing some feedback on how I'm writing. Have a safe and jolly Christmas everyone! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, two chapters in one day! I bet you're all very happy about that, aren't you? I know it's a bit too early for this, but I was still on a high from the Christmas story which inspired me to write one for Valentine's Day. There's really is nothing better than a healthy dose of holiday lesbian fluff to keep you warm during these freezing winter months! So go on ahead and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters...but maybe if I close my eyes and wish hard enough then it will come true.**

 **Prompt: Vastra and Jenny celebrate Valentines Day(after having a huge fight) *Not Given***

* * *

 **(A/N: I apologize in advance for what I am about to do. Nobody is dying...unless you count Jenny and Vastra's relationship, oops. So yeah, you have been warned...)**

In the household of the Great Detective of 13 Paternoster Row and her suspiciously intimate assistant, Jenny Flint, Sunday evenings were a time reserved specifically for rest and relaxation.

Peace and serenity were hard to come by in their line of work, with all the crime rates running amok in London in addition to the infuriating lack of ability within Scotland Yard. Yet, they were both able to treasure the little downtime allotted them during which they were free from any responsibilities whatsoever. It was on one of these low-key evenings that Madame Vastra and Jenny decided to unwind themselves by doing some recreational reading in the sitting room. Silurian and human sat beside each other in separate chairs with a tea service shared between them; Vastra was reading a scientific book about Darwinism and evolution, while Jenny pored over a newly purchased copy of the classic Jane Eyre. The fireplaces' raging flames provided the room with a comfortable warmth and an intimate silence settled upon the two women as they read together.

The more she read about this concept of Darwinism, the more amused Vastra became, until she could no longer prevent a hearty laugh from escaping her throat.

Jenny was drawn out of her novel by the sound and turned to Vastra asking, "Oi, what's so funny that you have to disrupt my reading?"

"Oh, I'm truly sorry about that, my dear,"apologized Vastra, though not even bothering to hide the lofty grin upon her lips."I didn't mean to disturb you with my impromptu bout of laughter. It's just that the author of this book is glaringly misinformed on the subject of natural evolution, and exaggerates the importance of the developments in ape history."

"Oi! Watch your language!" Admonished Jenny with resentment in reference to Vastra's use of the word "ape".

The Silurian remained indifferent as she cocked her head to the side."Jenny...There's really no need for your fur to get all ruffled up, as we've been over this many times before. Your kind evolved from apes and that's just how the way things were when I was growing up." She paused to take a sip of tea before adding in her same nonchalant tone,"I thought that by now you would have learned to not be so sensitive, darling."

"Oh really?" Jenny's eyebrows shot upward and her hands went to her hips, before she retorted with, "Well, then….maybe it's you who needs to learn how not to be insensitive!"

Gone was the lightly calm atmosphere that occupied the room, only to be replaced by one of heavier hostility.

Of course, this was far from being the first time that Vastra and Jenny had disagreed on this particular matter. Jenny knew that Vastra loves her dearly, but the Silurian made it nearly impossible to remember that sometimes when she's constantly speaking harshly about humans as if Jenny wasn't one herself! It made her doubt the status of their relationship and question who she was to Vastra.

Does she truly consider her as an equal, or a frivolous little plaything?

Vastra's haughty and scornful attitude that she often acquired whenever they interacted with the public was also most insufferable. Vastra told Jenny the story of how her sisters died in that explosion, and while she understand her pain due to the loss, it still did not give Vastra the right to be angry toward the entire human race for the actions of a few bad individuals. Over the course of their unlikely relationship, Jenny had taken up the challenge of showing to Vastra the positive aspects of human society with hopes of softening her view. It quickly proved to be a hopeless endeavor on her part, as there was no way of convincing that stubborn as hell Silurian who refused to listen to reason.

"And what in hell do you mean by the author "exaggerating the importance" of our history, hmm?"

"I am merely stating the truth here," replied Vastra, which did little to help ease Jenny's burning nerves."In all honesty, the so-called achievements and innovations that you apes tend to boast about are far from impressive."

"Far from impressive?!" Jenny chuckled darkly in disbelief before exclaiming,"By God, have you been blind this entire time while living in London? In that case, I suggest you take a good long look around you, ma'am! This house we're currently sitting in, hell, this entire city, was built by the hands of apes! How dare you criticize us when we've been responsible for amazing things such as medicine, the telephone, writing paper, the Great Pyramids and….and….well I can't think of any more right now, but you are wrong about us humans, ma'am!"

"You make a compelling a case, Jenny, but you're forgetting that my kind inhabited this world long before yours had even fully developed,"pointed out Vastra readily with astute logic."Everything that you apes created up until now, has already been done centuries ago in my Silurian civilization. We were also able to accomplish much greater things at a faster rate than the one your kind are currently going. Laser technology, advanced metals, cures for the commonplace illnesses that plagues your ape society...among other things, are only a few examples of what my kind are capable of while your kind is failing miserably. As for London, I can safely say that it pales in comparison to the magnificent cities built during my people's time. So I highly suggest that we stop kidding ourselves and just accept the fact that these apes will never reach the same level of progress as my kind did."

That was the last straw. Something finally snapped within Jenny in that moment, and she decided that enough was enough! Vastra needs to be told that she will longer tolerate her offensive insults whatever the consequences may be!

"You know what, Vastra?" Jenny's book fell to the floor with a thud as she abruptly stood from her chair. There was a fire in her brown eyes when she cast her scathing glare toward Vastra. "I am bloody sick of all your unfair, egotistical, narrow-minded prejudice against humans! You're just bitter that we humans rule this planet now, while you lizards decided to hide away in the ground like a bunch of cowards! Would it kill you to pull your head out of your arse and try showing just a little more respect for us humans? According to you, us "apes" are too lowly and stupid, not worthy of any respect from your high and mighty civilization of disgusting lizards! Well, this ape is never speaking to you again, since you've made it rather clear that you do not see me as an equal! I hope you're happy about what you've done, Madame Vastra!"

Then without waiting for an answer, Jenny dramatically stormed out of the room, leaving Vastra utterly stunned by her outburst.

* * *

 **(I am so sorry, but just know that it was even more painful on my part because I had to write it. Don't worry though, because I am determined to get these two back together if it's the last thing I do.)**

It didn't take very long after that for Vastra to realize she had made a terrible mistake.

Well, no, that would be an understatement, because it was actually the absolute worst mistake of her entire life!

Shortly after that unfortunate incident, Jenny moved out of their shared bedroom and into one of the spare guest rooms at the farthest end of the hallway, leaving Vastra with a cold empty bed. Jenny kept true to her word, as she grew more distant during the passing days and avoided Vastra like the plague. She still performed her job as the dutiful maid of the household, and even accompanied Vastra to meetings at Scotland Yard, making their carriage rides unbearably awkward. They did have to discontinue their daily training sessions, however; there was no doubt in Vastra's mind that Jenny would have killed her if given the chance. Evenings were the worse, because that was when Jenny would bring her dinner upstairs and lock herself away for the rest of the night.

Vastra, of course, tried countless times to apologize to Jenny, who kept shutting her down every single time.

Being alienated from her beloved Jenny took a heavy toll on Vastra's soul, and left her feeling miserably hollow. She was practically incomplete without Jenny; it was as if Jenny had completely cut herself out of her life, and in doing so, took away a large piece of her heart with her. She missed everything about Jenny from her sweet smile, to her distinctive Cockney accent, to how soft her skin felt when laid against her scales...she missed her so much that it physically hurt. Oh, how Vastra would have given anything in order to hold Jenny in her arms again and kiss away all her troubles. As the days dragged by, the Silurian grew increasingly desperate for a way to help her win back the woman she love.

While reading over the newspaper one morning, Vastra found what she believed to be the answer to her prayers in the form of a Valentine's Day advertisement for a flower shop.

 _When in Rome, do as the Romans do_ , thought Vastra as a plan began formulating itself in her mind, _Goddess, I really hope this will work…_

Nearly a week had passed by since their argument, and Jenny was still fuming with rage. One could see it clearly in her actions when doing the chores, such as the increased force she applied on the dough as she kneaded it, the way she mercilessly beat the rugs to rid them of dirt, or how she would swept with the floors with briskly aggravated movements. She found these procedures to be quite therapeutic in their purposes. Jenny's favorite method of anger management was one that involved violence; therefore, she would spend most of her time down in the cellar in order to unleash her furious wrath upon the helpless training dummies, while imagining that they were Vastra. The Silurian had gone too far in her anti-human bigotry this time, so any chances she had of forgiveness instantly flew out the window. It would seem that their carefully crafted relationship based on mutual trust and respect was now broken beyond all repair at this point.

Considering all the things Vastra had said, however, Jenny doubted if there was ever any real respect between them in the first place.

Jenny had also created a whole new world for herself in the spare guest room, her preferred residence into where she would retreat and shut out the rest of the world, including Vastra. While reading in her room one evening, Jenny discovered that her tea pot had ran out of tea. Oh, how she dreaded the possibility of having to see Vastra, but resigned to having to leave the room as she had no other choice.

Within minutes, the door of the guest room swung open allowing for Jenny to tentatively stick her head out. She then proceeded to scan across the hallway for any sign of the lizard woman. Once she was satisfied that Vastra was nowhere to be seen, Jenny took one step out of the room and was surprised when she felt something under her feet. Strangely enough, she looked down to be met with the sight of rose petals, a whole mass of them, scattered upon the floor. Upon a closer inspection, Jenny soon realized that there was actually a trail of rose petals which went all the way down the hallway and past the stairs.

Jenny quickly found herself to be rather intrigued by the mysterious display. Even if it was painfully obvious to her as to who was responsible for making this mess with the rose petals.

Her suspicions were to be confirmed when she spotted a note stuck to the door. She immediately plucked off the note and began reading its contents, which were written in that distinctive, elegant, flowing handwriting that she recognized all too well.

 _Follow the trail of rose petals to discover a grand surprise._

 _\- Vastra_

It didn't require much more than that for Jenny to realize that this was Vastra's attempt at reconciliation between them. For a brief moment, as she held the note in front of her, Jenny reconsidered if it was possible that she had overreacted by leaving abruptly without giving Vastra a chance to defend herself. She immediately dismissed that theory, reminding herself that there was nothing Vastra could say that would justify her behavior. However, if there was going to be a grand surprise in store, Jenny decided that it was worth a shot anyway.

So tucking the note away in her apron pocket, Jenny then embarked upon her journey as she followed the lengthy trail of rose petals through the hallway and down the stairs. The trail ended up leading her to the sitting room where she was met with a most peculiar sight.

Right before her eyes was Vastra, the person who she vowed to estrange for the rest of her life, who stood at the center of the room holding an impressively sized bouquet of red roses. Located beside the Silurian on her right was an easel, the canvas covered over with a white shroud, while on her left there was arranged a meal for two upon a clothed table. It would appeared as if Vastra had been waiting for quite some time, from the way she instantly fixed her posture the very moment Jenny came in. The hopeful expression that she wore on her weary green face was pitiful if anything else.

Their eyes became locked in an intense staring contest as neither of them could figure out what to say.

Eventually, it was Jenny who ended up speaking first and broke through the awkward silence.

"Alright, I'm just going to come right out and say it,"said Jenny, eager to get this over with as fast as possible, having no faith in whatever the Silurian had planned."What the devil are you up to this time, Vastra?"

Vastra felt her heart skip a beat upon finally hearing Jenny's voice for the first time after what seemed to be an eternity. It was just as sweet and melodious as Vastra had remembered, despite the iciness in Jenny's tone when she spoke her name. Of course, Vastra hadn't been expecting anything less than that.

"Jenny, you have no idea how much it means to me that you came,"started Vastra in earnest while stepping slightly forward. "I don't know if you noticed, Jenny, but today is what you humans call 'Valentines Day'. Since it is a day reserved for lovers, I want to use this opportunity to apologize so that we may celebrate together." Then her lips quirked into such a longing, desperate smile that would have broken anyone's heart, including Jenny's if only she wasn't so stubborn to admit it.

Jenny placed her hands firmly on her hips, being not the least bit convinced about the Silurian's motives. "Wait just a minute here, you actually want to celebrate Valentine's Day? Whatever happened to when you said,'Holidays are but a waste of time and frivolous distractions invented by overly sentimental apes'?"

Vastra's smile instantly vanished from her face and her head dropped in shame, suddenly unable to met Jenny's steely gaze. Jenny was secretly grateful for it, because Vastra couldn't see the look of regret that flitted across her face for a second. Seeing the Silurian, who was usually very dignified and self-confident in her demeanor, with her guard down and reduced to this vulnerable state was a strange spectacle indeed. Jenny nervously chewed on her lip; had she really done this to Vastra?

"Yes, I am aware of the of the things I've said in the past…,"came Vastra's reply, her voice low and hoarse with guilt,"But now I regret ever saying them and would readily take it all back if I could."

"Is that so?"

The Silurian raised her head and solemnly nodded in response. "Yes, I am being most serious in this matter! My behavior in regard to humans was absolutely unacceptable no matter which way you look at it! I'm mature enough to admit that I was being an insensitive, foolish, arrogant old lizard and that you have earned every right to be angry with me." Once again, Vastra's countenance softened as she took another step toward Jenny and continued with,"Ever since you yelled at me, it has come to my attention that I've made a critical error in judgement when it comes to humans….and especially you, Jenny, most of all."

Damn that charismatic, sweet-talking lizard! How dare she makes it exceedingly difficult for Jenny to hate her when that is what she's striving to do! Jenny could already feel her stone-hard resolve chipping away bit by bit with each of Vastra's words. However, there was still the question of whether or not Vastra was being genuine in what she's saying.

"Now, I understand that you are displeased to be here," said Vastra after a moment of silence,"but all that I'm asking of you, Jenny, is to listen to my apology this one time. If for some reason you still can't bring yourself to forgive me afterward, then I shall not try any further and will leave you alone from now on. Do you accept this proposal?"

After deciding that Vastra deserved at least this one chance, Jenny nodded her agreement to the compromise. The relief on Vastra's face was rather apparent as she released the breath she's been holding in anticipation. Then smiling a little happier, the Silurian quickly closed the remaining distance between them and offered the roses to Jenny.

Upon seeing Jenny hesitate, Vastra encouraged her by saying, "Jenny, I believe that it is the custom of Valentine's Day for lovers to treat each other with gifts of flowers. Since I am attempting to imitate this human holiday, which I've never done before, it would please me tremendously if you would just accept my flowers already."

Jenny graciously accepted the roses and took the large bouquet into her had to admit, the roses were very beautiful; inhaling a whiff of their scent indicated that they smelt just as sweet as well. Not wanting to seem too lenient, however, Jenny immediately shot Vastra a glare that said _This does not mean that I'm forgiving you just because you gave me flowers._ Vastra mentally took note of that and proceeded to guide Jenny toward the easel that held the covered canvas.

"As I can recall from our earlier argument,"spoke Vastra with calm sincerity,"you have expressed some doubts pertaining to the status of our relationship. Well, Jenny, my response to that is I believe it's about time that I show you how much I value your love and loyalty." Vastra then began to stroke her fingers lightly against the shroud of the canvas. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Jenny, I found myself drawn to you by a powerful force that I can't explain. While it's true that at the time I held all humans to extremely low standards, you surprised me by proving yourself to be the most beautiful, brilliant, and honorable person out of the rest of these ap-humans. I have grown to admire you as a trustworthy companion, as well as a courageous warrior. I do not perceive you as being weak as you have accused me of, in spite of your flaws. That doesn't mean I respect you any less, because it's actually your flaws that make me love you even more."

Vastra paused to inhale sharply before resuming her speech, eyes sparkling with determination. "My main point, Jenny, is that I love you with every fiber of my being and that I consider you to be the most extraordinary individual I've ever had the privilege of meeting. Nobody can ever begin to compare to you, whether they are human or even Silurian. Therefore, I am proud to present this tribute to you as the one and true sovereign of my heart!"

Jenny would be lying if she denied that her heart started racing faster when Vastra called her 'the sovereign of myr heart'.

She could only watch on anxiously as Vastra pulled off the shroud with a dramatic flourish, in order to reveal the surprise that laid underneath. Jenny felt her eyes grow wide as saucers and her breathe being stolen from her body at the sight left in front of her. The 'grand surprise' turned out to be a painted portrait of Jenny, dressed in the magnificent livery of royalty. Her entire body was bedecked with jewels of all kinds and sizes, with the most prominent piece being the gilded crown that rested sublimely upon her head, her long chocolate-colored hair falling down her back. Instead of the traditional staff and globe, however, Jenny instead held a more distinctive Japanese katana. The entire painting was a true masterpiece in every sense of the word, from its proficient brushstrokes right down to the meticulous details of Jenny's facial features.

So completely awestruck was Jenny, that a full five minutes passed before she was able to find her tongue again, "Good Lord, Vastra….I-I didn't know you that could paint!"

"Well, neither did I until I made this,"admitted Vastra who was uncharacteristically self-conscious at the moment."Though, I can honestly say that this representation pales in comparison to when I have the physical beauty right here in front of me."

That felt like a slap in the face for Jenny as the stinging knife of guilt violently plunged itself into her heart over and over again. Never had she ever wanted to be swallowed up by the floor more in her life than during this moment. It had struck her that she should have never acted so irrational toward Vastra by alienating her instead of working together to find a solution to their problems. The fact that Vastra went through all that trouble and effort to set this up, was evidence that she had truly changed for the better, and made Jenny realize that a part of her was still madly in love with Vastra. Slowly, she then risked looking into Vastra's eyes which shone forth with such profound tenderness and devotion, that Jenny wondered how she could ever bear to stay vexed with the Silurian for long. Seriously, those blue orbs could have been registered as legally lethal weapons for the sheer amount of intensity they possessed!

Without any warning whatsoever, Jenny then launched herself wholeheartedly into the Silurian's unprepared arms, causing Vastra to stagger backward a little.

"Jenny? Does this mean I am forgiven?" Asked Vastra in a mixed tone of hope and disbelief.

"Yes, Vastra, I do forgive you!"Exclaimed Jenny in response, while clinging onto Vastra like a magnet, her arms wrapped around her neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you...thank you so much for this wonderful gift, for acknowledging me as an equal! This is by far the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me….thank you!"

Vastra was hugely relieved by that and tightened her hold around Jenny's waist. Her eyes fluttered close, as she buried her face among Jenny's soft hair to inhale its comforting, flowery scent that she missed all those miserable days.

"No, my dear Jenny, it is really _I_ who should be thanking _you_ ,"corrected Vastra shortly, "For while I didn't know it then, it was you who managed to uplift me from the pit of self-destructive hate. With you here to guide me, I am ready to move on from my past prejudices and form a better relationship with other humans. Besides, I was able to fall in love with you beyond all the expectations of nature, didn't I? So I should be capable of getting along with other humans….especially if they are all pretty-looking females."

An amused smile became plastered on the Silurian's face; she simply couldn't resist making that sly remark amidst all the joy she felt.

Vastra's amusement increased when Jenny reacted by swatting her on the head while scolding, "Oi! When I said you should be friendlier to humans, I didn't mean _that_ kind of friendly!"

Vastra just hissed happily anyway, being more than content at finally having her darling human back again. This was truly the best Valentine's Day they ever had, and it won't be the last either.

"You're perfect just the way you are, Jenny Flint."

* * *

 **Phew! I'm glad that storm is over with! This chapter turned out way longer than I expected, but yay Jenny and Vastra are back together! Though the sad news is that I'm afraid this is the last story I'll be writing until further notice. I love writing these stories, but I it has come to my attention that I should be focusing on school more, and Jenny and Vastra are not helping by being a terrible influence on me. *Glares daggers at Jenny and Vastra***

 **Yup, it has finally come to the point where I'm blaming fictional characters for my problems. Don't you dare judge me! So yeah, it's been amazing hanging out with all of you and I promise I'll try to return as soon as possible. From now on, my education comes first.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll accept that as your Christmas present! Ciao! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there, my peeps, guess who's back? That's right, it's me! Exams are finally over and just in time for Femslash February, the most greatest holiday of all! So I bet you're all happy to hear that I will also be taking part in Femslash February this year. I'll still be taking prompts for Jenny and Vastra, because you should all know that they're my OTP by now, but this time I'll be posting my writings on Tumblr. I've said it a million times and I'll say it again, it is completely outrageous that these adorable and badass inter species Victorian lesbians don't nearly get enough appreciation as they deserve!**

 **Well I am going to fix that, starting with this first story for Femslash February!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Blah blah blah I do not own Doctor Who blah blah blah or its characters because they all belong to BBC and Moffat.**

 ***I would like to dedicate this story in honor of my good friend, LordRobbie, who's such a nice person and is an amazing writer in their own right!***

 **Prompt: First time Jenny and Vastra say "I love you"/First case together**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple operation. Scotland Yard had assigned Madame Vastra and her newly appointed maid-turned-assistant, Jenny Flint, a case concerning a rash of burglaries pulled off by a notorious gang calling themselves the Black Phantoms. The regular police were going nowhere with this case as the criminals never left behind any traces or physical evidence, leaving them with no connections with which to track down the gang.

So keeping this piece of information in mind, Vastra and Jenny decided that the best way to catch these thieves was to use stealth by lying in wait for them. Then then set up their ambush within a renown jewelry shop, a tempting target for many criminals.

Little did either of then know that it was going to turn out this way.

Just as they had anticipated, five members of the Black Phantoms broke into the jewelry shop that same night. All of them were wearing masks with black cloaks, as well as being heavily armed. Vastra and Jenny drew their katanas, and when the timing was right, launched their surprise attack upon the unsuspecting criminals. They managed to to take down one of the Black Phantoms, but the rest proved to be too quick for them and were able to escape with some precious jewelry. Not willing to give up so easily, Jenny and Vastra immediately gave chase after the culprits out into the streets of London.

However, it soon became clear that these Black Phantoms were more clever than they appeared by running toward the safety of the city's vast alleyway systems. Jenny and Vastra were forced to split up, in spite of their better judgement, in order to more efficiently search for the criminals. Though, Vastra had refused to part ways without giving Jenny an affectionate, lingering kiss for good luck beforehand.

Therefore, that was how Jenny came to find herself treading through a dimly lit passageway in some obscure corner of London.

Now was finally the time for her to put all those weeks of strenuous training to the test. Tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword, Jenny bravely ventured onward whilst remaining highly vigilant just as Vastra had taught her. They had no idea what these Black Phantoms were capable of, so it was important that they don't let their guard down under any circumstances. This being Jenny's first night chasing criminals, she tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart as not so pleasant memories from her days of living on the streets flashed within her mind.

Suddenly, Jenny saw her chance when a Black Phantom member appeared out of the shadows and rushed at her wielding a dagger. Jenny reacted swiftly as she dodged the man's oncoming blade, before drawing her own sword to slash at his stomach. The man howled in pain before falling dead at her feet; he was Jenny's very first kill in the name of justice. Jenny barely had any time to regain her breath as two more masked figures arrived to avenge their fallen comrade. One of them reached out to grab her, and Jenny took hold of his arm, spinning him around until he crashed into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

If those guys had thought they could overpower her that easily, then they obviously thought wrong! As a former match girl, Jenny was used to being underestimated which she planned on using to her full advantage. When her other assailant tried to run her through with a dagger, apparently having learned nothing from the previous failed attempts, Jenny simply parried his attack and disarmed him with a flick of her wrist. One solid thrust of her katana was enough to end his life forever.

However, victory was still far from being in her grasp. Looking around at the deathly scene in front of her, Jenny only counted three bodies, which meant that there was still on Black Phantom left. Alarms went off inside of Jenny's mind to warn her that something about this was terribly wrong. By the time she caught sight of the last Black Phantom member from the corner of her eye, it was already too late. He had sneaked up behind her and succeeded in stabbing her in the back with his dagger.

The alleyway echoed with the sound of Jenny's cry of anguish as she sank down to the ground, her katana slipping from her grasp.

It was around that time that Vastra came upon the scene. Her Silurian intuition senses told her that Jenny was in danger, and had led her to this location. Seeing the Black Phantom ape carrying a knife and her dear Jenny's body laying on the ground told her everything she needed to know about the situation. The Silurian's warrior instincts kicked in and she whipped out her poisonous tongue toward the masked figure, killing him instantly. Vastra wasted no time in rushing over to Jenny's fallen body, where she dropped her knees and gathered Jenny into her arms.

"Goddess, there is so much blood! Jenny! Can you hear me?! Please, you must stay with, me darling! Please stay with me! You cannot die tonight, or so help me…."

For once in her life, Vastra was panicking. She can't believe that just happened despite the fact that she was now holding Jenny's bleeding and limp body in her arms, as her clothes became stained with the same crimson liquid. She was a trained warrior, not a healer, so there was little she could do beside from stroking Jenny's face in an attempt to keep her awake. A whirlwind of emotions was rampaging through Vastra's mind; furious anger toward the men who dared hurt her Jenny was combined with heartbreaking anguish at the thought of losing Jenny forever.

Jenny...her sweet, charming, and warm Jenny...the only person who had ever managed to touch her heart and make her feel whole again. Tragedy has struck just when their love was beginning to blossom, but Vastra was determined not to let it end so soon like this.

Meanwhile, Jenny's condition was getting worse by the second as a steady stream of blood escaped through her gaping wound. Her once cheerful face that glowed was now drained of all life and color, leaving it a deathly shade of white. Soon, even breathing became a constant struggle as it felt like her soul was leaving her body with every shallow exhale. Who knew that a single stab by a dagger could cause all this drama, she thought wryly. Then she saw her beloved Vastra through her waning vision, whose sorrowful blue eyes inspired Jenny to hold onto life for as long as could using sheer willpower. Jenny was not ready to leave Vastra just yet, not when their relationship possessed so much potential for the future.

Regardless of her valiant effort, however, Jenny soon found herself rapidly slipping out of consciousness. The last thing she was aware of was being uplifted by strong Silurian arms and Vastra's voice, fleeting against her ear like the wind.

"Jenny, I love you."

Then her world became nothing but pitch black darkness.

* * *

An indefinite amount of time had passed before Jenny slowly blinked back into existence. Once her vision turned back to normal, she realized that she is currently laying on her bed, in her bedroom. She then looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her clothes from yesterday, but was instead dressed in one of her clean nightgowns.

Jenny felt sore all over her body. She tried arching her back to stretch, but quickly gave up due to the sharp pain that resulted from it. Her wound was not bleeding anymore, having been wrapped in a protective layer of bandages that wound around her abdomen. Jenny frowned as she tried to figure out how she ended up in this position, a series of blurry images springing up before her mind's eye.

A thin smile managed to take shape upon Jenny's face.

The only thing that she could remember clearly from that night were four little words uttered from the mouth of a certain Silurian.

Yes, four little words.

 _Jenny, I love you._

Four little words that held such significant and meaningful emotions behind them.

Four little words that served as a promise to last for an entire lifetime.

Four little words that could set her heart aflame with the passion of a thousand burning suns.

She was suddenly broken out of her revelry when the bedroom door flung open to reveal a shocked Vastra.

"Jenny...you're awake!"

The tray of tea that Vastra was carrying dropped to the floor with a resounding crash as she immediately ran to Jenny's bedside. All that she cared about in that moment was making sure her beloved Jenny was all right, and that this wasn't some kind of trick wrought on by her eyes to deceive her. Only when she had taken Jenny into her arms, did Vastra finally allowed herself to breath in utter relief. Silurian and human clung to each other in a heartwarming embrace, seeking the familiar warmth of each other's bodies.

They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, watery blue eyes locking with rich brown ones. It was the first time Jenny had ever seen Vastra cry now that tears were dripping down the emerald scales of her face.

"You're actually awake," whispered Vastra, sounding a little bit hoarse due to her emotions.

Jenny's hand went to cup Vastra's cheek as she replied, "Of course I am, silly lizard...why shouldn't I be?"

"You mean, you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

A shake of Jenny's head was enough to answer Vastra's question, who then sat down beside Jenny on the bed.

"It happened when we were chasing down members of the Black Phantom,"Vastra began explaining rather wistfully. "We followed them into the alleyways and decided that it would be best to split up. Goddess, what a foolish decision that turned out to be! Four of them ambushed you, but you defended yourself well and was able to dispatch three of them." Vastra looked up at Jenny with what appeared to be pride in her eyes before it changed into hatred. "Alas, one of those damned apes stabbed you from behind, with a poisonous blade as I later found out. After disposing that one remaining ape, I carried you back home where I proceeded to tend to your wound. It is, after all, the least I can do considering all the countless times you have done so for me."

Meanwhile, Jenny remained silent for quite some time as her brain continued to process all this new information. When that was done, she took hold of Vastra's hand and squeezed it, while responding with, "Thank you, Vastra, for helping we when I needed it most. Although, there is still one question that I want the answer to."

"Whatever it is, I will gladly answer it," insisted Vastra.

"Alright here goes," sighed Jenny before practically blurting out, "Did you mean it?"

Vastra tilted her head slightly to the right, seemingly confused by the question. "Did I mean it? What are you talking about, Jenny?"

"What you said last night...that you love me?"

"Oh." Was all Vastra could say in response.

The Silurian found herself tongue-tied, because she hadn't expected for Jenny to have actually heard her. Their romantic relationship was still so new and neither of them have been brave enough to openly utter the words "I love you." They didn't want to risk instilling false hope just in case this relationship doesn't work out. In addition to that, there was also the fact that Vastra found it difficult when it came to expressing her feelings. Humans, as a species, were far too over emotional for her liking, herself coming from a society that viewed such things as a weakness. Now that she have almost lost Jenny once, there was absolutely no doubts in Vastra's mind that she truly loves her little mammal with all her heart. Jenny deserved to be told so, and this might as well be the last chance for Vastra to tell her.

So then Vastra looked at Jenny straight in the eyes and said, "Yes, Jenny, I truly did mean it. I do cherish our relationship to the deepest bottom of my heart. My greatest fear is to lose you and I'm afraid it almost became a reality last night. Holding your bloody, lifeless body in my arms felt like my heart was shattering to pieces as I realized just how much I love you and…" Her voice wavered for a brief moment, but she carried on speaking anyway,"...and need you in my life. I can't even begin to imagine living without you, but I know it wouldn't be pretty. Thank the Goddess that you have been returned to me! I would willingly sacrifice my own life to keep you safe, my love."

Vastra's heartfelt declaration left Jenny completely speechless as tears of joy flooded her eyes. Instead, she responded by crashing their lips together in an effort to express what words could not in this passionate, yet tender kiss. They soon deepened the kiss, with Jenny throwing her arms around Vastra's neck to keep them as close as possible. It lasted for a good several minutes before they were forced to pause for air. Their foreheads remained touching as they both panted heavily while staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Vastra," proclaimed Jenny, a huge smile breaking across her face. She cradled the Silurian's face using both hands and planted another short kiss on her lips."More than anything else in the entire world. For the record, you're not the only one who's worried about dying, since I can recall all those times you barely made it home due to your life threatening injuries. I stayed up all night tending to your wounds out of love, and because I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without my wonderful, daft old lizard either. So let us both try to be a bit more careful from now on, alright?"

Vastra smiled through her tears and replied, "Of course, my dear, there will be no more splitting up ever again. Whatever we do in the future we shall do it together. Though, if we are ever in grave danger, I am completely serious about sacrificing my life for your survival."

One of Jenny's eyebrows rose up in intrigue. "Well, I was going to tease you for being overly dramatic...but truth is, I would always do the same for you, too."

As soon as she said that, their lips met yet again for another sweet kiss. Jenny fell asleep within the safety of Vastra's arms that night, who hereby vowed to treat everyday she had with Jenny as if she was going to lose her.

* * *

 **Yeah, how's that for a grand comeback! Seriously, though, it feels amazing for me to be back again with you all and your support means a lot to me. I hope you will continue to support me by leaving a review because I really miss those! So 1 story down about err 15 more to go! Thank God for Femslash February! Whoo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo! Here you go, my darlings, my second contribution to Femslash February! This one is sort of, kind of, maybe a songfic so take it however you will! Read and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of these characters, because they all belong to BBC. This song also does not belong to me because it's written by a fella named Alex Sierra.**

 **This one is dedicated to my good friend/ex-girlfriend Angeles, who is simply all kinds of amazing! Love you!**

 **Prompt: Jenny sings to Vastra/Jenny comforts Vastra**

* * *

Some people say that time can heal all wounds, but those people are liars. No amount of time, not even centuries, will ever be enough to erase the enduring pain of losing the ones you love. This was especially true for Vastra, who is still haunted by the deaths of her sisters all those years ago.

Vastra and Jenny were sound asleep one night as a heavy storm raged outside with thunder and lightening, all perfect conditions for a nightmare to ensue.

It started with troubled fits and mumblings, then before she could even comprehend anything, Vastra was suddenly transported back in time to that terrible night, the night that her life changed forever. For a brief moment, Vastra was back in her underground hibernation chamber again. She caught fleeting glimpses of her sisters, each sleeping in their own hibernation chambers. An onslaught of emotions immediately set upon Vastra, because she had forgotten what her sisters looked like. They all looked so beautiful, peaceful, and blissful in that moment as they slept which left Vastra utterly in awe. It only lasted for a few seconds before being blown away by a fiery and violent explosion right before her eyes. Vastra could only watch in horror as her sisters were gone in an instant, leaving her alone once again. She heard human voices from somewhere in the distance.

Vastra's vision became nothing but red as extreme and powerful rage overcame her entire body. Her heart is pumping with increased adrenaline, blood turning into liquid fire as it rushed through her veins. Nothing mattered anymore except for her all-consuming desire to seek vengeance for her sisters' deaths, which she could only accomplish by killing as many filthy apes as possible. So releasing a mighty Silurian battle roar, Vastra quickly launched herself into action and began attacking the humans with reckless ferocity. The terrified prey all screamed and fled at the sight of the fearsome Silurian warrior and her sword like the cowards they are. How pathetic and pointless! There was absolutely no escape from Vastra's murderous wrath; they were all doomed. It was simply too easy for Vastra to slice through their ranks as if they were nothing but wheat. She will not stop until every single last one of them is dead at her feet.

It just continued to escalate from there, all the events were happening so fast it became impossible to keep up with them.

Vastra singlehandedly executing a massacre of tremendous proportions.

Pleading cries of the victims filled the air, only to fall on deaf ears.

Blood. God, there was so much blood, the bright red liquid coating Vastra from head to toe.

Innocent lives were lost, nobody was spared.

Death.

Destruction.

Fire.

Chaos.

Revenge.

Monster.

Everything kept spinning out of control until…

It finally ended.

The nightmare finally ended with Vastra shooting up, wide awake in a cold sweat, screaming and shouting in incomprehensible Silurian.

Jenny, who instead of sleeping had been awake to keep a watchful eye on Vastra for the past several minutes, promptly reacted by throwing her arms around the frantic Silurian.

"Vastra, calm down! It's me, Jenny, I'm not going to hurt you! It was just a nightmare, it's not real! You're safe now, Vastra….please trust me, you're safe now. Safe." Jenny kept repeating that over and over again, hoping that it would be enough to pacify Vastra.

Fortunately, the familiar sound of Jenny's voice actually succeeded in snapping Vastra out of her traumatic trance. Vastra then melted within her wife's embrace and was quickly reduced to a trembling emotional mess, sobbing and moaning into Jenny's warm bosom. What an uncanny sight it was, a human cradling a full grown Silurian! Jenny didn't seem to mind one bit, having gotten used to it already, and continued to console her wife with soothing words and gentle caresses along her crests. These nightmares were nothing new, but they always took a heavy toll on Vastra and Jenny's heart broke each time she had to see her wife suffer like this.

Jenny understood that even the toughest, bravest Silurian warriors were capable of breaking down sometimes. She was the only one that Vastra allowed herself to be vulnerable around after trying to be strong for so long. She has always been there to support Vastra during both her best and worst of times. Vastra relied on Jenny to be her lifeline whenever her inner demons returned to drag her back into that dark, hellish pit of suffering and grief.

Tonight was no different.

For the next ten minutes or so, no sound could heard apart from that of Vastra crying. When she was finally able to stop, Vastra spoke in a very low voice,"I'm sorry, Jenny…. for causing you to wake up when you should be getting the necessary rest you deserve."

Vastra sounded so defeated, hopeless, miserable...so unlike her usual self, that Jenny nearly burst into tears herself.

She didn't though, because she knew that she had to be the rock for Vastra to lean on. She replied, "Nonsense, my darling lizard! How could you ever expect me to just sleep knowing that you are in distress? I'd much prefer to stay awake all night taking care of you than sleeping."

The corners of Vastra's mouth twitched to form a weary smile, as she could feel a heavy weight being lifted off her heart by Jenny's words. She raised her head so that she could look at Jenny's face and said,"You're too good for me, you know that? What would I ever do without you, my dear?"

"There's really no need to thank me...I love you, Vastra, and I'll always be here for you no matter what,"proclaimed Jenny while returning a kind smile of her own. "Now, how about you and me go take a long, refreshing bath to forget about that old nightmare?"

Vastra nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

Soon, they were both out of bed and in the bathtub, with Vastra sitting between Jenny's legs, back pressed against the front of Jenny's body, and her head resting upon Jenny's firm bosom. It was a tradition for them to take a bath together after every time Vastra had a nightmare, where they would soak and let the cool water wash away all their troubles. No nightmares, no grief, no deaths, there was only merciful bliss and the warmth of each others' company.

"Feeling better yet, my love?"Inquired Jenny, placing a soft kiss on Vastra's bare shoulder.

"Mmmm," hummed Vastra contentedly which Jenny took as a 'yes'. She then opened one eye and added, "Though, I would prefer if you could perhaps...sing for me?"

Vastra had caught Jenny singing to herself on many occasions and kept telling her how beautiful her voice is, but alas Jenny was far too modest to ever acknowledge it.

Jenny responded with another kiss, this one on the lips, before proceeding to sing, "Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep...Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memory…Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece...Little do you know I need a little more time…"

Clara had actually introduced them to this song, among other things from the future, and it has became one of their favorites. It's depressing, yet hopeful at the same time and Jenny felt like it perfectly resembled their current situation. So Jenny and Vastra remained that way for the rest of the night, letting Jenny's melodious voice carry them toward dawn.

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_

 _The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me_

 _Because little do you know_

 _I'll love you till the sun dies_

* * *

 **So yeah, I just had sooooo many Jenny/Vastra feels while listening to this song and knew I had to write this ASAP! I might need to start making a playlist for Jenny/Vastra. I also love the idea of Jenny and Vastra sitting in a bathtub together and not just for sexual reasons haha. I might or might not have cried a little writing, but you can blame all the angstiness for that. I don't write angst very often, nor do I like writing it, but my inspiration was very strong for this chapter! So I guess that's it for now, gotta get started on my next story because I have all these random plot bunnies that are just bursting in my head to be written. Please leave a review and I'll love you forever! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I actually have no explanations for this...the idea just kind of implanted itself in my brain and so I had to write this to get it out of my system. Nobody wants to even think about the possibility of their OTP dying, but it's not exactly something you can avoid. So I apologize in advance for any unpleasant feelings that might arise by reading this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: These characters and Doctor Who all belong to BBC.**

 **Prompt: The death of Jenny and Vastra(AKA The greatest, most beautiful and pure OTP ship ever known to fankind)**

* * *

 **August 13 1898**

Jenny Flint was dead.

This was the third time she's been dead since the incident at Trenzalore. The only difference between then and now was the fact that she didn't wake up this time. She actually died with no chance of ever coming back.

Jenny Flint fell in the line of action while defending London from an alien invasion millions of years into the distant future alongside the Doctor. It was a simple case of being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she was shot amidst heavy enemy fire. Jenny, who had started life as one of seven children born to a working class family, disowned and tossed out by her deeply religious parents because of her preferences in companionship, and forced to scrape a meager living as a lowly match girl without a chance of ever rising above her forlorn position, was able to achieve a glorious hero's death and died with her sword in hand. They brought her back home in the TARDIS where Strax tried his best to save her, but all of his efforts proved to be futile because the damage was far too severe. It was in Vastra's arms that Jenny finally succumbed to her injuries and took her last dying breath in this world.

The last words that Jenny ever spoke to Vastra were, "Well Vastra, it looks like I'm really dying this time….but at least I'll die happy. At least we had a good run up until now. Thank you...for giving me so much happiness during these past several years….I wouldn't have traded them for anything else in the world. Thank you for loving me when nobody else did….I couldn't have asked for a better family than you and Strax,. Please be strong for me, my darling lizard, and I promise you we'll be together again someday. Just be strong for me…"

The person who took Jenny's death the hardest was, of course, her wife Vastra. All it took was that brief amount of time for her entire world to suddenly come crashing down when she felt Jenny's body go completely limp in her arms. Every color, every sound, every second, every sign of the world around them seemed to fade away until there was nothing left but the lingering aura of Death. They knew it was all over once Jenny's heart had stopped beating and so did Vastra's, before being crushed into a million pieces under the heavy weight of her own grief. Anything else, even having her head and limbs ripped from her body, or being burned alive at the stake would have been less painful for Vastra than seeing the light go dim in Jenny's eyes.

Both the Doctor and Strax offered Vastra their support during this most trying of times, but she stubbornly refused each of them. Vastra's grief couldn't be contained and it soon turned volatile, causing her to lash out against anyone who dared to come close enough. The Doctor and Strax then agreed to give Vastra as much space as she needed in order to mourn for her loss. The anger that burned within Vastra's soul eventually extinguished itself, leaving behind a dark, gaping void of profound sorrow. She then fell into that void, which led to her breaking down altogether and sobbing most profusely while holding onto Jenny's lifeless corpse as salty tears mixed with crimson blood. There was never a sound known to mankind more tragically heartbreaking than that of Vastra's cries of anguish.

She couldn't stay strong like Jenny had wanted, she simply couldn't no matter how hard she tried. How the hell was Vastra supposed to do that after losing the most important person in her life. Jenny meant everything to Vastra because she was more than just her maid; Jenny was her mate, her wife, the absolute love her life, the angel that healed her wounds and provided comfort when she needed it, the light that guided her through the darkness, the fire that kept her warm even in the coldest winter nights. Vastra was also grateful for the fact that Jenny was the only person who accepted her for the reptile that she is and loved her in spite of her flaws. It was Jenny who actually gave Vastra a new purpose in this strange and unfamiliar world ruled by apes. While their relationship might not have started under the best of circumstances, what they came to felt over time was true love, which they've fought so intensively to protect.

Now Vastra was blaming herself for everything that happened, for her failure to keep Jenny safe, her failure to upkeep her sacred promises as a spouse, and most of all, her failure to cherish every single second she spent with Jenny when she had the chance. It killed Vastra inside to realize that she was never going to gaze into Jenny's beautiful deep brown eyes, run her fingers through Jenny's silky hair, hear the bell-like music that was Jenny's laughter, see the adorable blush that rises in Jenny's cheeks whenever she is embarrassed, feel the warmth of Jenny's skin touching her own, or taste the intoxicating sweetness upon Jenny's perfect lips ever again. Jenny was gone forever and all that Vastra had left were the memories flashing before her eyes.

 _Vastra and the Doctor saving Jenny from the Tongs._

 _Vastra hiring Jenny to be her maid._

 _Jenny helping to mend Vastra's wounds after a night of hunting._

 _Jenny's first combat lesson in the cellar._

 _Declarations of love are made and they shared their first kiss._

 _Spending a lazy morning in bed together after a night of passion._

 _Flirting and fighting at Demon's Run._

 _Meeting and recruiting Strax, thus forming the Paternoster Gang._

 _Vastra getting down on one knee and presenting a ring to Jenny._

 _The Doctor officiating their wedding, sharing their first kiss as a married couple while Strax threw a celebratory grenade._

 _Attack of the evil snowmen, the Great Intelligence, a frozen governess._

 _Sneaking into Sweetville and rescuing the Doctor._

 _The Whisperers, Trenzalore, Jenny and Strax disappearing, reviving Jenny's heart._

 _A dinosaur in the Thames, meeting the Twelfth Doctor, falling through the roof using aerial silk, a lifesaving kiss._

 _Jenny posing as Vastra paints her with great admiration._

 _Dancing along to the gramophone playing music._

 _Exchanging presents on Christmas morning._

 _Jenny blowing out the candles on her birthday cake._

 _Toasting with champagne while celebrating their anniversary._

 _Jenny hitting Strax with a wooden spoon when he tried to steal a box of sherbet fancies._

 _Travelling through multiple galaxies in the TARDIS and stargazing together._

 _Snuggling in front of the fireplace with tea and a book._

 _Quick goodnight kisses before falling asleep in bed._

They were so happy during all that time and was looking forward to the bright future waiting ahead of them. They always dreamt of growing old and gray together, of settling down into a quiet life of domestic bliss, but that dream died along with Jenny. All they needed was some more time, there was nothing that Vastra wouldn't give in exchange for just a little more time with Jenny.

Why?

Why must the universe be so cruel as to take away all that she loved and held dear?

What has she ever done to deserve this kind of torture?

First it was her sisters and now her beloved Jenny; a person can only endure so much heartache before finally giving up.

Distraught, Vastra decided that life was no longer worth living.

Not without her beloved Jenny, her soulmate, the one she vowed to love and protect til death do them apart.

Since Death has already taken her wife away, Vastra would rather put herself out of her misery than carry on living with a broken heart.

She picked up Jenny's revolver gun, which had seen many men fall dead before it, and was about to claim one last victim.

Vastra aimed the revolver at her head, ready to say goodbye to the cruel world.

Wherever she end up in the afterlife, she hoped Jenny will be there waiting...and maybe her sisters as well.

Strax and the Doctor knocked down the locked door shouting at her to stop, but it was already too late.

She pulled the trigger…

And so ended the tragic journey of these two star-crossed lovers.

May they forever rest in peace.

* * *

 **The end! Excuse me whilst I go wallow in my own tears of sorrow. As for you guys, please do enjoy the rest of this wonderful month of Femslash February. A review will also be much appreciated since this is the first time I ever wrote something like this. The next story will be a billions times happier and lighter, I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, lovely readers, here's another story that I managed to whip up for your consumption! To be honest, after having my heart ripped out by my last story, I desperately needed something to pick me up again. So viola, and that's how this happened! No angst here...OK maybe just a tiny bit in the middle...but other than that, it's just warm, lovable, happy fluff all the way, baby!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

 **Prompt: "You are so beautiful, whatever did I do to deserve something as wonderful as you?"~ Tumblr**

* * *

After a long night of hunting in London, an exhausted and injured Vastra limped back home to 13 Paternoster Row. She hasn't even bothered to clean the red blood off of her katana blade, which she still held onto in a shaky yet firm grip. The blood stain on her sword, in addition to those smeared across her face and clothes, all stood testimony to her epic battle against a gigantic, demonic bat that had been sucking the blood of innocent victims all over the city. Vastra emerged victorious at the end by slaying the beast, but at the cost of having her leg slashed by one of its razor sharp claws. So despite being in great pain due to her injuries, Vastra still managed to push herself back toward home, hissing and cursing all the way in true Silurian fashion. She just kept telling herself that it could be worse; At least it wasn't in the middle of a freezing winter, or else she would be in even bigger trouble.

Stopping just outside of their house, Vastra looked up to see that the light of a bedroom was still on, indicating that Jenny must still be awake.

Vastra flung the front door wide open before stumbling inside, calling out, "Jenny! Jenny, darling, I need you right now!"

She then released her katana, which fell audibly onto the floor as she leaned back against the wall for support and tried to catch her breath. Within mere seconds, a worried Jenny rushed down the stairs at pretty much the speed of light, wearing only her nightgown and wisps of her dark brown hair escaping from its usually neat bun. A concerned gasp came from the young human's mouth when she saw the deplorable condition that Vastra was currently in.

"Blimey, Vas, what in God's name happened to you?"

Granted, this was not the first time that Jenny had seen Vastra come home bearing wounds, but this without a doubt was the worst by far.

"Demonic bat monster...I killed it but….the accursed creature lashed out and was able to strike my leg," spoke the Silurian in between exhales and inhales of air. Vastra's normally calm face became marred in agony, and she hissed again as her wound continued to sting even more vigorously.

The criticalness of the situation was not lost on Jenny, who wasted no time in going to Vastra's aid. She helped to remove Vastra's tattered cloak and supported the Silurian's hefty weight as she led her into the front sitting room.

"Vas, you should really cut down on the red meat consumption," quipped Jenny in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't work, because Vastra shot her an irritated look that caused Jenny to apologize with a sheepish smile.

Once they reached the sitting room, Jenny carefully set Vastra up on the sofa and asked, "Alright, Vastra, where are you injured this time?"

Vastra responded with a hiss and pointed at her leg.

Jenny took a moment to prepare herself before slowly lifting away the layers of Vastra's skirt in order to reveal three gruesome gashes located on her right thigh. Even with her Silurian ability to physically regenerate, both Vastra and Jenny knew that this was something that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

Jenny tutted lightly while shaking her head and said, "Oh, my sweet, poor lizard….that demonic bat really did quite a number on you, didn't it? I'll go find the first aid kit."

Jenny planted a comforting kiss upon Vastra's forehead before rushing out to retrieve the first aid kit. She then came back minutes later with the first aid kit, a towel, and a basin of water. Using a towel soaked in alcohol, Jenny thoroughly cleaned the wounds in order to decrease risk of infection. The first time Vastra got injured, she was surprised that Jenny possessed such substantial knowledge of medical care. Jenny explained that her mother used to be a nurse before she got married, and had taught her these skills so that she could take care of her brothers who were constantly getting into trouble. So with the wounds cleared of excess blood, Jenny was able to properly examine them and decided that stitches would be enough in this case. She picked up her needle and string, and proceeded to perform the operation on her Silurian patient. Vastra's tough scales did make it somewhat more difficult, but Jenny was determined in her efforts.

Meanwhile, Vastra tried her best to remain still as to not disrupt Jenny while she worked. Vastra wanted to laugh at the glaring oddity of it all; here she was, a strong and proud Silurian warrior, having to be helped by an ape. She could perfectly picture the expressions of disapproval and disgust on her sisters' faces if they were to see her now. That, however, didn't change the fact that Vastra is still in love with Jenny, even if she is an ape that she's supposed to hate.

Watching Jenny concentrate so hard as she worked on mending her wounds made Vastra realized how far their relationship had evolved over the years, first from hostile ape and Silurian, to maid and Madame, then to close friends and comrades, and now finally to lovers.

At first glance, it might seem like it was Vastra who saved Jenny that fateful night with the Tongs. Vastra, however, knew that this couldn't possibly be further from the truth; They actually saved each other, in a way. Jenny might have been a lowly match girl when Vastra first found her, but the young human quickly proved herself to be a hardworking, clever, and quick-witted individual. As a maid, Vastra had always admired Jenny's work capacity when it came to performing chores, and she did them without any complaint, too. Jenny also possessed surprisingly impeccable cooking skills, which allowed her to make delicious human meat steak. Jenny often joked about how Vastra could ever bear to live in such a "pigsty" before she came along and Vastra, though highly offended, had to agree with her nonetheless. Vastra had to admit that she wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of living with a hairy, dumb, annoying ape at first, but she soon changed her mind because Jenny was living proof that not all humans fit into that same degrading stereotype.

Even now, did Vastra still regret how she allowed her anger to get the best of her and the unspeakable crimes that she committed in the past, before Jenny came into her life like a heavenly angel to rescue her from the self-destructive spiral of hateful prejudice. So while their relationship might have had a rough start, they gradually developed a better understanding of each other, which resulted in a extremely strong bond that transcended deeper than either of them thought possible. Perhaps the reason for this bond stemmed from the fact that they are both considered outcasts by the society in which the live; Vastra is pretty much self-explanatory, since she is a lizard woman from the dawn of time living among humans in Victorian England, and Jenny was disowned by her highly homophobic parents for having romantic feelings toward the same-sex. It is only around each other that they are allowed to be their true selves without fear of judgement or persecution. They were both broken kindred spirits who were lucky enough to discover each other just in time to help heal their souls.

Vastra used to feel so alone without her sisters by her side in this strange new world of apes and resented having to always hide behind a veil, but knowing that Jenny is willing to accept every part of her, flaws and all, was the only motivation she needed to get through each day no matter how difficult. They both placed their trust in each other, confided their deepest secrets in each other, supported each other, brought out the best in each other, and believed themselves to be invincible as they faced the entire world head on together. Like any other couple, Jenny and Vastra had their ups and downs, and were prone to driving one another crazy on a daily basis, but their love continued to flourish despite all the odds stacked up against them.

There's no doubt in Vastra's heart that Jenny is the best thing that ever happened to her, and she resolved on showing Jenny her gratitude for everything she's done.

Vastra was pulled back out of her reflection when Jenny exclaimed, "Done! Now that the wounds are closed, I recommend that you take it easy for a couple of weeks."

Putting away her thread and needle, Jenny then finished it off by wrapping a bandage around Vastra's leg.

"Thank you, Doctor Flint, I truly do appreciate your help," said Vastra in a playfully teasing tone, yet her eyes glimmered with sincerity. She reached out to hold Jenny's hand in a rare affectionate gesture, and began speaking more earnestly, "My dear, sweet Jenny….You are so beautiful, whatever did I do to deserve something as wonderful as you?"

Jenny was visibly touched and a delighted smile spread across her face as she replied, "Oh, my darling lizard, I ask myself the very same thing every single day."

They shared a chaste, yet still passionate kiss and Jenny stayed on the couch with Vastra, where they continued to express their ardent admiration for one another until the first light of day.

* * *

 **I'm so glad that I was able to finish this because I had a terrible case of writers block recently. It's all good now, so I'm super energized and ready to write more femslash! Femlsash February is the best month ever and I love it! Whoo!**

 **Oh yeah, and please please please please leave a review or comment, or heck even just a single word because it's a known fact writers LOVE feedback, it's what keeps them alive and inspires them to write more. So if you love me, you will do this!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoop whoop! Two chapters in the same day, so here's another special treat for you guys! I'm currently super hyperactive so instead of letting all this energy go to waste, I decided to write more femslash! There's only 9 more days left in February so by now it's either go big or go home! So have fun with this story!**

 **Prompt: Vastra and Jenny mix work with pleasure by having semi-public sexyfuntimes.**

 _ **Bold**_ **Italics=** Telepathy thoughts stuff

 **Yeah, I still can't get over the fact that Jenny and Vastra can communicate through fucking telepathy! OTP! OTP! OTP!**

* * *

Scotland Yard was in need of the services of the Great Detective once again.

Unfortunately, Vastra and Jenny were in the middle of a rather, ahem, steamy session when Scotland Yard called on the telephone, and Vastra rued the day she bought that infernal device. It wasn't like she received many calls everyday; the only people who she kept in contact with was the Doctor and Scotland Yard. She also found these human communication devices to be mostly archaic compared to those invented by her own civilization. Even so, the Silurian hated to be interrupted, especially by imprudent apes with their ridiculous sense of timing.

Although they were obliged to report to duty, that still didn't mean Vastra had to be happy about it. Jenny on the other hand, thought she was being immature and chided her wife for scowling during the entire ride. Strax brought their coach to a stop in front of Scotland Yard headquarters where senior Inspector George Abercrombie awaited them.

"Ah, Madame Vastra...Miss Flint, how good is it that you are able to come here on such short notice,"greeted the Inspector with a courteous bow and tip of his top hat.

Vastra and Inspector Abercrombie had a long history between them that began when the Silurian was first employed by Scotland Yard. Before Jenny came along, she and Abercrombie collaborated on many cases, and he came to be one of the few humans Vastra genuinely respected and trusted.

However, Vastra wasn't in the mood for pleasantries that day and she snapped, "Yes, it's quite obvious that we're here! So just get to the point faster, Inspector. What is it exactly that you need us to deal with this time?"

Most people found Madame Vastra's feisty temper to be rather off putting, and it was no different for this Inspector. The man could only stutter in response, "Well...um...yes, of course, Madame, please forgive me. So you see, we've been working on this case concerning the murder of a wealthy gentleman by the name of Dr. Benjamin Kain. During the course of our investigations, we discovered that Dr. Kain and his wife didn't quite get along-"

"That's quite understandable."

"-and so she killed him in order run away with, and you won't believe this," Inspector Abercrombie chuckled in amusement and shook his head before continuing, "His wife had a secret _female_ lover, some common gypsy or another! The both of them are currently making their way up toward Scotland as we speak, along with a staggering fortune stolen from the doctor's vault. It is our hope that you and Miss Flint here can track them down and apprehend the convicts under the authority of Scotland Yard," finished the Inspector with a more serious countenance.

Jenny and Vastra had to fight the urge to roll their eyes at the Inspector's narrow-mindedness toward same-sex relationships. Instead, they both opted to share a discreetly knowing glance; If only did Abercrombie ever bothered to stop and look closer at the true nature of their own relationship. Oh, how that would blow away his conservative little ape mind!

"Doesn't sound like anything we can't handle," replied Vastra with cool confidence. "Jenny and I shall be on the next train heading to Scotland by this afternoon."

"Excellent! Would you mind following me to my office? There are still some important paperwork regarding the case that I need to give you."

A curt nod from Vastra signaled the Inspector to go ahead and lead the way to his office. Now Abercrombie is, in fact, a man aged beyond his prime and not as keen as he used to be. With retirement waiting just around the corner, he no longer bothered to keep his personal office organized. Papers, books, and odd knick-knacks of all kinds were thrown about the room in no particular order. It was a miracle that he was able to get anything done at all!

Another unfortunate trait of the Inspector, is that he also possessed a tendency to drone on about trivial things that nobody ever paid any attention to. Jenny, as usual, simply tuned out the Inspector as her mind began straying toward other matters, such as what she was going to cook for dinner, that beautiful dress she saw displayed in a shop window on their way here, and where would be a good place to hide the sherbet fancies from Strax.

She then felt something glide against her leg, and was barely able to prevent herself from leaping three feet into the air. In their rush to get dressed that morning, Jenny had neglected to put on her stockings and now she was regretting it. Jenny, knowing exactly who the culprit was, shot a threatening glare toward Vastra whose tongue was hanging not-so-innocently out of her mouth.

 _ **Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!**_

 _ **I just want to have a little taste, that's all.**_

 _ **Daft lizard...well knock it off, the Inspector is literally right there!**_

By God, Jenny couldn't believe the nerve of this woman; It was as if Vastra wanted them to get caught!

 _ **No**_ _._ Was the Silurian's stubborn response. Vastra continued to caress Jenny's legs under her skirts using her long tongue, while ignoring Jenny's protests and threats. In fact, Vastra was having far too much fun teasing her wife to care about the rules of propiority.

Her tongue moved higher and higher until it reached its final destination. Wiggling its way inside Jenny's knickers, one swift stroke against her clit caused Jenny to release a high-pitched squeal of surprise that would have shattered the eardrums. Jenny's hand instantly went to cover her mouth as her face tried its best to impersonate a tomato. Vastra, aware that she has gone too far, wasted no time in retracting her tongue back into her mouth.

Abercrombie spun around from behind his desk and asked, "What in Jesus Christ was that noise?"

Poor Jenny was too mortified to say anything, so it was Vastra who did the explaining, "It's nothing to worry about, Inspector. Jenny here has been struck with the hiccups, but I'm sure it will go away soon."

"Oh...um...well in that case, you have my condolences, Miss Flint."

He didn't press them any further, but instead went back to searching for the case files through the massive pile of papers on his desk. Vastra turned toward Jenny, wearing a mischievous smirk on her face, and winked at her. Jenny was so close to ripping that infuriating smirk off of the Silurian's face with a knife. After what felt like an eternity, Abercrombie finally found the missing files, which he then handed over to Madame Vastra. She and Jenny bid the Inspector farewell before hastily departing from his office.

Jenny was still seething at Vastra for that stunt she pulled as they walked side-by-side down the hall. The Silurian's impassive expression indicated that she either didn't notice or didn't care, and that only frustrated Jenny even more. She was preoccupied with thinking about ways to get revenge, when Vastra suddenly pulled her into what looked like a storage closet-how dignified- and pushed her back against the door.

"What the devil is-"

Jenny never got a chance to finish that sentence due to Vastra's muscular body pressing against hers, and cold lips colliding with her own with such bruising force. The kissing that ensued was very passionate and erratic, so full of _want_. It wasn't long before Vastra's sinful tongue had succeeded in penetrating Jenny's defenses, causing her to moan in spite of herself. At the same time, Vastra's hands were also busy with roaming all over Jenny's body, eager to touch every single curve and crevice.

Vastra eventually broke the kiss and moved to Jenny's neck where she whispered in her ear, "I believe we have some unfinished business that we need to attend to."

Jenny could practically hear the smirk that was undoubtedly taking form on Vastra's lips as the Silurian proceeded to ravage her neck.

"You're absolutely unbelievable, you know that?" Jenny huffed, trying to sound seriously mad, but it proved to be utterly impossible when she found Vastra's ministrations so enjoyable. She became annoyed at herself for that, because although she was a maid trained in the art of combat and married to a prehistoric lizard woman, even Jenny still had her standards when it came to intimacy outside the bedroom. "This is Scotland Yard headquarters for God's sake, they might hear us!"

"Then I suppose you'll just have to try being more quiet, my dear," replied Vastra,who was relentlessly working on loosening the buttons of Jenny's blouse.

Be more silent, was that really the best solution she could come up with? Jenny gave an incredulous snort, like that was going to happen!

Another sensual moan escaped from Jenny's mouth as Vastra's hand slipped through her shirt and cupped a firm breast. The Silurian was most pleased by the fact that her wife had forgotten to wear her corset, as well as her stockings. Jenny's eyes were screwed tightly shut, and she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from making any more noises. She knew that what they're currently doing came with enormous risks, but alas it was far too pleasurable to stop.

Most of Jenny's willpower had already evaporated by now, but she still had enough for one last albeit weak objection, "But what about….the case then?"

"The case can wait. Besides, if we are going to Scotland, then it would be best if I use this time to practice my Scottish accent," Vastra purred into Jenny's ear, making sure to emphasize the Scottish twang in her voice that she knew Jenny found to be very sexy.

Vastra then pushed her hand palm-first against Jenny's wet and throbbing core, forcing her to muffle her groans within Vastra's shoulder. Jenny knew in that moment that she was going to be in so much trouble. Vastra, on the other hand, simply threw all caution to the wind as she continued to indulge herself in her wife's delectable body.

What Scotland Yard doesn't know won't hurt them, right?

* * *

 **I've said it a million times and I'll say it again, Horny Lizard Vastra is life! I can honestly imagine that with her being a lizard, her sex drive would be going through the roof. Oh and that tongue...damn. This was really fun to write, especially Jenny's reactions. Anyway, please do leave a review and I'll be back real soon with another story! But most importantly, remember to stay gay, everyone ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetings everyone, surprise I'm not dead! Sorry I left you guys hanging for so long, but believe me it wasn't my fault. You know how it is, life is a roller coaster, sometimes you're high and sometimes you're low. Well, I've been stuck at rock bottom for the last month or so. I was cursed with a nasty soul crushing case of Writers Block so I couldn't write shit about anything! Then of course, there's the massive rampaging juggernaut of school work that's been kicking my ass big time lately. I am so fucking DONE with school already, I need summer to come RIGHT NOW! UGH I FUCKING HATE SCHOOL SO MUCH!**

 **Soooo anyway, I decided to take an emergency break from fanfiction which has proven to be extremely helpful. I've finally broke free of Writers Block, though my freedom might have an expiration date and the vicious cycle will start all over again. I'm afraid that this is not the smutty story I've promised you guys(especially VastraJennyLove I'm so sorry) because I've hit a dead end with that story. I can assure you that I'll finish it someday, so please accept this fluffy oneshot instead because I've been sitting on this one for a while and had forgotten about it. A little re-polishing and it's now good to go!**

 **Prompt:** **Vastra and Jenny go on a holiday picnic**

* * *

On the occasion marking their third wedding anniversary, Vastra and Jenny decided to go on a holiday getaway. They travelled to a cozy little cottage that Vastra had bought located by the seaside on the eastern coast of England, where they were going to live in for one week, just the two them and the sea. No serial killers, no acid grenades, no Time Lords.

The weather was being agreeable, so Jenny and Vastra packed some food in a basket for a picnic at the beach. The sun was shining brightly, a cool wind was carried in from the ocean smelling faintly of sea salt, and the view of the water was just breathtaking. Such an idyllic scene struck Vastra with a sudden bout of artistic inspiration, which led to her convincing Jenny to pose for a painting. A real one this time, mind you.

Jenny looked like the ideal model for a painting, all dressed up in a flowing white sundress, matching hat adorned with flowers, and even a lace parasol to complete the ensemble.

Vastra had to go back to their cottage and retrieve the necessary easel, canvas, and supplies that they've brought along with them on the trip. Once everything had been set up, Jenny then assumed her designated position as a young, fair maiden taking a stroll at the beach while Vastra proceeded to capture the image on canvas. Neither of them spoke a word; the only sound that could be heard was that of the tidal waves crashing upon rocks in the background. A considerable amount of time passed before Vastra's muse began to grow tired of standing on pins and needles, causing her to vocalize her displeasure.

"Oi! How much longer is this going to take," exclaimed a rather impatient Jenny as she watched Vastra work from behind her easel several yards away. "It feels like I've been standing in this spot for eons!"

How ironic, actually, considering that ten years ago Jenny didn't have the faintest idea of what an eon was. Though when you've lived in the same house with a book collecting, prehistoric lizard woman and an extensive library at your disposal, you're bound to pick up some new vocabulary along the way.

"There's really no need to fret so, my dear,"came the Silurian's nonchalant reply without even looking up from the canvas. Although her face was hidden behind the canvas, Jenny could sense that Vastra was smirking at her expense. "We've only been here for half an hour, and I can assure you that it's almost done."

"Well, can you at least try painting just a bit faster over there? Any longer and I think my arms are going to fall off from holding this stupid parasol!"

Vastra, amused by her muse's melodramatic complaints, chuckled and responded with, "It's not my fault that your abnormally pale skin makes it very easy for you to get sunburned, is it? Now hush and be patient like a good little muse. Besides, darling, you can't rush perfection when it comes to creating art." She then paused to take a peek at Jenny and visually assessed her stance. "Lift it a little bit higher and tilt your head slightly to the right, if you please."

Jenny rolled her eyes in exasperation, but did as instructed. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from mumbling under her breath, "Strax was right when he called you an overbearing and bossy lizard."

"I heard that, young lady!"

Jenny merely snorted indicating that she couldn't care less.

"And now for the finishing touch,"announced Vastra after a few more minutes and strokes of her paintbrush. "There, it's perfect! Jenny, darling, you can stop posing now and come take a look at this!"

Jenny certainly didn't need to be told twice, as she was all too happy to drop everything in order to run toward Vastra. She was relieved to finally have her blood coursing efficiently throughout her body again. Her arms were also stiff from having to hold the parasol aloft for so long, but flexing them proved to be quite helpful.

"It's about damn time, too!" Jenny's annoyance instantly disappeared as soon as she laid eyes on Vastra's latest masterpiece. "Oh...oh that is very beautiful, Vastra. Well done, sweetheart!" Jenny kissed her wife on the cheek and caressed her crests to show her appreciation.

The Silurian purred delightedly at the touch, and wrapped one arm around Jenny's waist, pulling her closer. "Well then, I am most glad that I married someone with such delectable taste in art. They say that each picture is worth a thousand words. _I_ say that no word in existence will ever be enough to describe the peerless beauty that I see in you."

Vastra's eyes gleamed with ardent adoration for her wife, which emphasized the sincerity of her words.

"Aww, how very sentimental of you," teased Jenny, grinning and playfully elbowing Vastra. There was also a gleam in her eyes that matched Vastra's, to show that she did accept the compliment in all due seriousness. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gone soft!"

Vastra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and sighed,"I suppose that years of living among your human society has, indeed, taken its toll on me. 'Soft'"-Her tongue rapidly flicked out for a brief second "-Not an appropriate word that's usually associated with my people's warriors."

Both of them then stared at Jenny's stomach when it released an unearthly growling noise that startled them.

"I don't know about you, but posing in one position for over an hour without food has sure taken a toll on my appetite,"remarked Jenny while patting her anxious tummy, causing Vastra to laugh.

Immediately following the loud warning given by Jenny's stomach, the couple then walked hand-in-hand toward the picnic blanket they have laid out across the sand. Sitting down, they then proceeded to unload the baskets' edible contents, which included a tea set, tiny triangle sandwiches, roasted pheasant, pickles, grapes, apples, and two servings of sherbet fancies. It also wouldn't be a proper celebration without a bottle of classic champagne, which Vastra carefully poured into two glasses.

"Vastra, do you think it was wise of us to leave Strax home alone?" Asked Jenny all of a sudden, sounding highly concerned. "Remember the last time we did that and had to install a new door, because our old one was demolished by one of of his blasted booby traps? I swear, having that thick-headed overgrown potato around the house is more of a safety hazard than anything else!"

"You don't have to worry about anything, Jenny, as I believe Strax has learned his lesson from that little mishap,"Vastra reassured her wife while handing her a glass of the fizzling champagne. "I had no idea that Sontarans were capable of turning white like that until you told him he was banned from eating sherbet fancies for a whole year!"

Indeed, Jenny had been that angry with Strax, and now the both of them were laughing at the distant memory.

"So enough about Strax," said Vastra in order to refocus their attention on more important matters, "Now is the time for us to celebrate three blissful years of our marriage, however unconventional it may be. Cheers, dearest!"

"Cheers!"

They completed the toast with a clink of their glasses, which were both drank empty within seconds.

"Well I'll be a rat's sister...we've actually been married for three whole years,"spoke Jenny to herself with a sense of disbelief. She had good reason to, considering that they are a homosexual inter species couple living in a conservative Victorian England.

There was a contented smile on Vastra's face when she replied, "That's an odd way of expressing it, but yes we have, and I'm confident that there will be many more to come."

"Not if you keep shedding and leaving scales everywhere!" Scoffed Jenny in mock disgust. "They're an absolute nightmare to clean after, you know."

That was one reason, anyway, and another being that Jenny found it extremely awkward having to explain to their visitors that the scales were part of Vastra's alleged "skin condition."

Vastra, clearly offended, stuck her tongue out and shot back with,"Since you just happened to mention that, then perhaps I can say the same about that mammalian nuisance you call hair! The amount of hair that falls off your head on a daily basis is rather alarming to say the least." She shook her head in a bemused fashion. "It's completely beyond me as to why you mammals insisted on growing so much of it in the first place!"

"Oh come on, Vastra, stop acting like you don't love my hair,"drawled an incredulous Jenny, as she flipped her hair to make a statement, "because you're not fooling anyone." Vastra knew that Jenny was right about that, since her adorable fascination with the human's hair wasn't exactly a well kept secret. "We humans need hair in order to stay warm when the weather gets cold. Didn't you read that in any of those fancy scientific books of yours? Maybe you Silurians should have figured out a way to grow hair of your own,"added Jenny while wearing teasing smirk. "So you wouldn't have to complain about being so damn cold all the time."

"Well, I admit, you do have a good point there," conceded Vastra somewhat begrudgingly. "Although, the prospect of reptiles growing hair is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard of! I mean, what would I even look with hair?"

The Silurian was immensely proud of her head crests, which gave her a regal and distinguished appearance, so naturally she would be against the idea of covering them up under a large lump of hair.

All joking aside now, Jenny gazed directly into Vastra's blue eyes and answered, "Like the most beautiful, magnificent creature in the entire world. Then again, you already are in my eyes and that will never ever change."

Vastra's expression was unreadable and she was at a loss for words, having been stunned by Jenny's high praises. She have, of course, received plenty of them from Jenny throughout the years, but they never failed to make her heart skip a beat or her cheeks to turn warm. Vastra was flooded with so much joy in that moment, causing her to lean forward and capture Jenny's lips in a tender kiss. They somehow managed to pour three year's worth, ten in total that they've known each other, of love, trust, loyalty, and devotion into that one kiss. Both of their bodies trembled under the sheer force of their surging passion.

"I love you,"Proclaimed a breathless Vastra once they've pulled apart, gently stroking Jenny's face.

Jenny returned the sentiment and proceeded to snuggle even closer against the Silurian. She rested her head on Vastra's chest just above her heartbeat, as Vastra encircled her arms around Jenny. Jenny giggled when Vasra, unsurprisingly, began playing with a dark strand of her hair, twirling it around with her fingers. They were at peace like that, simply enjoying each other's company while also helping themselves to the meal they brought. Even the golden sun seemed to bless their union by casting its splendid rays upon them.

Jenny plopped a plump grape into her mouth. "Vastra?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you first realized that you love me?" Jenny's eyes then shot upward, looking expectantly at Vastra for an answer.

The Silurian tapped her chin in contemplation and answered, "As far as I can recall...I would say that it was during that one time when I barged into your room, and accidentally caught you in the process of changing your clothes."

"Oh…," was all that Jenny managed to say as she suddenly remembered that particular incident. Her cheeks were blooming crimson from embarrassment, which made Vastra laugh. "You really ought to learn how to knock before entering someone's room."

Another hearty laugh came from Vastra before she replied, "Yes, you're absolutely correct, my dear, because that certainly would have spared us from those extremely awkward few days of walking on eggshells around each other afterward." Clearing her throat, Vastra then adopted a more serious tone. "However, I think that I've always been in love with you from the very first moment we met, though it took me almost a lifetime to figure it out. Goddess knows I tried to fight against those feelings, but in the end they proved to be far too powerful beyond my control. So I only continued to fall further from there, and before I even realized it, I had you pinned down underneath me, wriggling around like a frightened little mouse."

"Well, how else is someone supposed to react when they suddenly find themselves trapped in the grip a lizard woman who eats human flesh on a regular basis?" Exclaimed Jenny, which resulted in her wife erupting into laughter yet again. She crossly punched Vastra in the arm. "Oi! Don't you dare laugh at me, you daft lizard!"

"I'm sorry for laughing, my darling, I truly am! Though in my defense, you were looking positively delectable with your sweat slicked skin, rosy red cheeks, and those trousers and waistcoat that fit oh so well on your body's slender form…" A pointed look from Jenny warned Vastra that she was getting carried away. Upon closer inspection, one could have noticed how the Silurian's scales turned a shade darker as she tried to apologize, "Um...err, please excuse me for getting off topic. The most important thing I'm trying to say, is that I could not have chosen a more perfect mate to share the rest of my life with."

Her words seemed to appease Jenny, whose demeanor instantly softened into a beaming smile, and she was rewarded with another sweet kiss.

"Daft lizard."

"Hairy ape."

Being a Silurian warrior, it never once crossed Vastra's mind that she would end up falling in love with and then marrying a human. Whether it was destiny, fate, or sheer luck that brought these two together, the answer might never be known for certain. One thing that Vastra does know for a fact, is that Jenny is a precious diamond among the countless humans that she had encountered over the years since being awoken in London. All that really mattered was the present; and now that she was holding Jenny in her arms as they listened to the rhythm of the tides rising and falling, Vastra concluded that there was nowhere else in the entire universe that she would rather be than right here. Three years of marriage seems like nothing compared to what's waiting ahead for them in the future.

* * *

 **Before I forget, I would like to inform you guys that I've changed my username and am now officially known as The-Fluff-Master! Why I did that you might ask? *Shrugs like Vastra in Deep Breath* Art? Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter that's way overdue and don't still hate me! If you still hate me, then good news, I have another chapter already written and ready to go! Gonna post it tomorrow so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Please leave a review because I've really missed receiving those lately =P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter like I promised! Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" ~ a la Tumblr**

* * *

It was noon when Jenny made a pot of tea to be served alongside a platter of crackers, cheese, and ham for her daily luncheon with Vastra. Strax assisted her with setting everything up in the living room before retiring into his private quarters for a nap. Jenny settled into one of the plush chairs in front of the fireplace and poured herself a cup of warm tea as she awaited her wife to join her.

No less than five minutes later, Jenny was taken by surprise when a pair of scaly hands covered her eyes in a playful manner.

"Jenny, darling, I have a question for you," purred Vastra, who had sneaked up from behind Jenny.

Jenny's lips curled into a delighted smile as she replied,"You do? Well then, I'm all ears." She removed one of Vastra's hands and brought it to her lips to kiss the palm tenderly.

Vastra then retracted both her hands and moved to sit down in another chair adjacent to that of Jenny's. Next, she made sure that she was looking directly into Jenny's eyes, who signaled for her to speak with a slight nod.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Jenny's eyebrows furrowed in perplexity at the unusual question. As far as she knew, her body was feeling right as rain with no discomfort whatsoever.

That prompted Vastra to clarify with, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, I mean."

Without warning, Jenny spit out her tea before gaping at Vastra, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Virgin Mary, where in the world did you pick up that phrase?"

Vastra, interpreting Jenny's reaction to be a negative one, turned a darker shade of green from embarrassment and found herself to be tongue-tied as she tried to apologize. That quickly changed to confusion, however, when Jenny suddenly burst into hysterical laughter for some unknown reason. All the Silurian could do was stare in bewildered awe at her wife as she continued to laugh her head off for the next five minutes or so.

"Jenny, why are you laughing?" Demanded an exasperated Vastra, with eyes narrowed and arms folded across her chest. " I honestly don't see how any of this is remotely funny, when I'm trying to be romantic!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Vastra, please don't take this personally!" Gasped Jenny in between fits of laughter until her stomach began to cramp. It required every ounce of willpower she possessed in order to finally sober up again. She then proceeded to explain, "It's...It's just that I've never took you as the type that would resort to using such soppy pick-up lines. Why, if I had a shilling for every time a bloke used that on me to get inside my skirt, I'd be richer than Her Majesty Queen Victoria! I just thought a lizard lady like you might have a bit more class than that."

Taking notice of Vastra's crestfallen expression, Jenny offered her a doting smile and reached over to gently squeeze her hand. "Aww, turn that frown upside down. You made a good effort, Vastra, I'll give you that. Though, if you want to really woo me, you're gonna need to come up with something more original."

Her words did little to make Vastra feel better; The Silurian saw it as a challenge of sorts, causing her to leave the room in a huff with her pride more than a little wounded at having her romantic prowess compared to that of testosterone crazed monkey boys.

Sighing, Jenny refilled her cup with some tea and resigned to spending lunch alone afterwards. Knowing Vastra, Jenny was confident that her wife won't stay vexed for very long. A small smile formed on her face as she shook her head; Poor Vastra...she was only trying to do her absolute best.

Just as Jenny had expected, Vastra couldn't keep the grudge for more than a day and returned to their bedroom that evening as she was preparing for bed. Jenny had already changed into her nightgown and was sitting at the vanity, pulling pins out of her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror, and judging by the Silurian's improved self-assured demeanor, it occurred to Jenny that perhaps she was able to find another way to woo her.

"So you've come back. Go ahead and lay it on me."

Vastra didn't need to be told twice as she moved closer, wearing a bold grin on her face."Did it hurt...when you fell in love with me?"

Jenny removed the least remaining pin from her hair, allowing the dark luxurious locks to cascade down her back like a curtain.

She was caught off guard by such a profound question, which made her speechless. A period of silence followed between them as Jenny wracked her brain for an answer to give Vastra. The Silurian, meanwhile, gave herself a mental pat on the back and was willing to wait patiently for as long as Jenny needed.

Eventually, Jenny breathed out in finality and spoke,"No. No, I don't think it did."

One of Vastra's eye ridges raised up in curiosity. "Oh? Why is that?"

Jenny then went away from the vanity to walk towards Vastra, flashing her a radiant smile as she draped her arms over her wife's shoulders. In response, Vastra's arms instantly wound their way around Jenny's petite waist to draw her in closer.

"Because, my dearest lizard, falling in love is only painful when the other person doesn't love you back," explained Jenny in a rather philosophical tone, gazing into Vastra's deep blue eyes as she did so. "Believe me, I've had plenty of firsthand experience when it comes to that. But you... it didn't hurt at all when I fell in love with you, because you were there waiting to catch me and I landed right into your arms. This, to me, is where heaven really is."

At that, Vastra touched Jenny's forehead with her own, humming contentedly, "Hmmm... I suppose I can't argue against such a compelling case. Serves to prove what a divine catch you are, my lovely angel."

The couple shared a romantic kiss before falling into bed together amidst their joyous laughter. As long as they have each other, it will always be heaven no matter where they are.

* * *

 **In case it wasn't clear enough, I'm always a huge romantic sap when it comes to these two dorks! So I have good news and bad news. Bad news: This will be the last chapter in this series because I don't plan on updating it again until further notice. Good news: I'm gonna start a brand new series of drabbles starring Jenny/Vastra as well as Strax, because I want to try something new and am tired of oneshots to be honest. Each drabble will be based on a single word prompt, and I'll need you guys to provide me with some! Give me a word, any word and I shall try my best to write something remotely competent!**

 **That is all, goodbye for now everyone I'll catch you guys on the flip side later! Remember to keep an eye out for my new drabble series! It also wouldn't kill you to help a sister out by leaving a review!**


End file.
